Harry Potter and the Blood of the Lion Heart
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After so many deaths, Harry believes it's not worth getting close to anyone. After leaving Hogwarts the first attack happens which confirms Harry's belief that anyone close to him is in danger. Sorry, never been good at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped down from the spiral staircase, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to hang around here for a couple of days, I need to put the wand back and I can't do that why there's still people here."

"We thought you would Harry, but do you realise that you have a lot of fresh blood over you?" Hermione said wearily.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey now before I go sleep. Make sure everyone's careful. A lot of death eaters and snatchers escaped before Voldemort died. They know how close the three of us are, so please keep a look out and I'll see you both in a few days."

'Okay, we will Harry and I'll let mum and dad know, I better get back down," Ron took Hermione's hand then they walked off.

Harry waited until they were out of sight, then slumped against the wall before he slowly sank to the floor. He'd been trying to keep how badly hurt he was from Ron and Hermione so they wouldn't worry. But now, he just couldn't stand anymore, he was just too weak and the pain in his chest was really painful.

"Harry,' Kingsley Shacklebolt ran up to him, 'Blimey, come on, I'm taking you up to the hospital wing," he bent down and pulled Harry to his feet, then kept his arm around him.

"Thanks," Harry said as he passed out.

Kingsley Shacklebolt picked Harry up and carried him up to the hospital wing and straight through the doors.

"Poppy, it's Harry," Kingsley called and saw the matron point to one of the only beds left, so Kingsley placed Harry carefully on the bed, then noticed a lot of people staring, so he conjured curtains to put around them.

Poppy Pomfrey started to examine Harry, then undid his shirt to see where all the blood was coming from, then she gasped loudly. She took a couple of deep breaths before pulling herself together. She summoned a heap of potions, gave them all to Harry before moving her wand over him.

"Is he going to be alright Poppy?"

"Yes Minister, but he has a lot of injuries. Apart from this cursed scar, he also has other marks from curses, along with broken bones. Did he say anything?"

"No, I found him slumped against the wall near Minerva's office. He must have just come down from talking to Albus. I helped him up and he passed out. So Voldemort hit Harry with the killing curse again. I wonder how he survived this time, the first time was because of his mother sacrifice."

"Yes, Albus mentioned that. You might have to ask Harry about that Minister. When you go back down into the school, let Minerva know that Harry is here and I'm moving him into the other room. He will have everyone staring at him or trying to see what's wrong. Also tell her Harry will need a lot of rest, a week at least."

"I'll tell her Poppy, when he does wake though, can you let me know. I need to talk to him."

"He needs rest Minister, so any questions you might have for him might have to wait for a couple of weeks."

"I know, I wouldn't do that to him now, I just want to make sure he's okay. We became good friends over the last couple of years."

"Alright, I'll let you know,' Poppy covered Harry with a blanket then levitated him into a small room at the end of the hospital wing and lowered him to the bed. Then magically removed his clothes and shoes, as soon as she finished, she felt tears in her eyes with the amount of cuts, bruises, burns and scars all over Harry's body. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to control herself, then covered him up, before she went back out to check on her other patients.

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked slowly down through the ruined castle, he spotted Ron and Hermione with the rest of the Weasley's, so he walked over to them.

"Ron, Hermione, I thought I should tell you that Harry's in the hospital wing. I found him almost unconscious near the gargoyle's to Minerva's office. The moment I helped him up, he passed out. Poppy said he'll need to stay there for at least a week but he will still need a lot of rest."

"I thought he looked like something was wrong, but he kept saying he was fine. He will be okay though, won't he Kingsley? Sorry Minister," Ron asked wearily.

"He will be, but did you know he got hit by the killing curse again, he has a large lightning shaped cut on his chest, that's what was still bleeding."

"No, we didn't. He said he was going to explain some things to us in a few days. We're all really tired, we haven't slept in almost two days." Hermione said looking worried.

"Since you three broke into and out of Gringotts?" Kingsley raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, if you remember what Harry told Voldemort, about his horcruxes being gone, there was one in Bellatrix's vault, that's why we broke in," Ron said wearily.

"Yes, I heard and I also know what they are. So I'll talk to the goblins and work something out. I'm sure now that we have control of the ministry again and have stopped all people going to their vaults until we can sort out who was on his side or not, once we do, then we're seizing any death eater or snatchers vaults, so I'm sure the goblins will be happy once we pay for the damage out of their money. But we heard rumours about you three escaping on a dragon, is that true?"

"Yes, we had help getting in by Griphook, but he ended up turning on us. We got cornered, so Hermione suggested the dragon. Luckily, it didn't try to eat us."

"Yes, you are lucky, I have to go. Get some rest, but I will need to speak with all three of you as soon as Harry's up to it."

"You know where to find us Minister," Ron said, then turned back to look at his mother and brother still crying over Fred's body and could feel his own tears form in his eyes again but Ron kept blinking to stop them falling.

Kingsley walked over to where Minerva McGonagall was talking quietly to a couple of family members who were grieving.

"Sorry to disturb you Minerva, but I need to speak with you on an urgent matter."

Minerva nodded, finished talking to the family, then followed Kingsley to a quiet corner of the Great Hall.

"Harry's in the hospital wing, Poppy's putting him in the other room. She said he'll be there for at least a week, but will need more rest."

"Does she know what's wrong with him?'

"One, he has a large lightning shaped scar on his chest, it was still bleeding heavily when I took him up there. He also has other curse scars and some broken bones. I found him slumped against the wall near the gargoyles. The moment I helped him up, he passed out."

"So Voldemort tortured Harry then hit him with the killing curse again. Are you going to let that be known in the release?"

"Not until I talk to Harry, which Poppy said I can't do for a couple of days. He survived the first time because of his mother, what made him survive this time?"

"I wish I knew, but you said he was near the gargoyles, he must have been up talking to Albus. If anyone would know how Harry survived, he would. I'll speak with him when I get time, which right now, I don't have. Have you found any death eaters hiding on the grounds?"

"The aurors are still searching, but they haven't found any so far, let's hope they all left."

"What about his body, when are you going to remove that?"

"Not yet, if the death eaters found out they might try to take him, maybe try to bring him back. Let's hope they don't know what horcruxes are."

"Yes, when Harry said that, I thought I was going to faint. But Harry said horcruxes, plural, meaning he made more than one."

"I'll ask Harry when he's well, he's going to have to give me some sort of statement. A lot of people heard what he said, but luckily that word is not widely known. I know the ministry took all books from the library that mentioned horcrux out a long time ago. The department of mysteries have them."

"Albus took out the ones from here when he first became headmaster. I wonder where Voldemort found out about them?"

"Might have been here, he was a student when Albus was still the transfiguration teacher."

"Yes, that makes sense. I'll let you get back to work why I go see Poppy,' Minerva nodded wearily then headed to the hospital wing. The moment she stepped through the doors she saw a heap of reporters all shouting at Poppy. Minerva waved her wand making all of them fall silent as she hurried to Poppy, "Now leave before I call the Minister, can't you see there are sick and injured people here that need peace and quiet."

"We heard Harry Potter's injured, we just want to know what happened to him," a man said from the back.

"If he is injured then he needs rest, don't you think he deserves that. Now do you leave or do I have the aurors move you." she kept standing there with her wand until they all finally turned around and left.

"It won't deter them for long Minerva, apart from Harry, the rest of the patience do not need to be disturbed like that."

"I know Poppy, so when I noticed what was going on, I had an idea. What if I put Harry in one of the staff quarters, no one can get in there and they wouldn't be able to find him anyway. I could have Kreacher stay in there with him."

"That might be the best thing for him, I can check on him a couple of times a day. Make sure he takes his potions."

"Okay, I'll talk to Kingsley, get an auror here until I can get a room organised,' Minerva turned and hurried from the hospital wing and found Kingsley speaking with some aurors, "Sorry to disturb you Minister, but I just had to get rid of a heap of reporters from the hospital wing. They found out Harry's there. So I was wondering if you could put an auror with him until I organise another room for him?"

"I saw a few sneak in here, but I was busy at the time. Oscar, go up to the hospital wing, stand guard at Harry's room."

"Yes sir," the tall auror nodded then left the hall.

"Their going to be all over Harry and right now that's the last thing he needs."

"That's why I'm organising one of the empty staff quarters for him. No one can access them without the permission of who's staying there. I'll go do that now, the quicker we can move Harry the safer he will be, then he might be able to rest and heal."

Kingsley watched Minerva walk away and hoped what she said was true. They were already getting tips that the death eaters are going after Harry for killing Voldemort. So he just hoped Harry won't mind having aurors around him all the time. But Kingsley didn't think it was going to be that easy. Harry would hate having a guard with him, but Kingsley could only hope he could talk some sense into Harry and explain the dangers and Harry is in more danger now than he has ever been before. Voldemorts supporters wanted Harry dead and they didn't care who got in their way or what they had to do to achieve that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Later that day, Poppy had Harry moved to one of the staff quarters. After placing him on the bed, she checked him over again, gave him some more potions, then moved her wand over Harry again.

"How is he Poppy?" Minerva asked sadly as she stared down at Harry's battered and bruised body.

"Healing slowly, especially the mark from the killing curse, his broken bones are healing nicely, but it's a wonder he was able to walk or hold a wand. I wanted to give these to you as well, Harry had three wands on him." she handed Minerva Harry's holly and phoenix feather wand, along with the elder wand.

"I would prefer to keep them in my office, but I can't guarantee no one will find him and he might need to defend himself."

"There's going to be an auror inside these rooms Minerva, I think he'll be safe," Kingsley said.

"I do want to believe you Minister, but Harry did kill Voldemort. There bound to come after him," Minerva saw Kingsley and the auror glance at each other, "You've heard something, haven't you Kingsley?"

"Yes, they want Harry dead for killing Voldemort. We're trying to work on a safe house to keep him in. I've already had the aurors put the wards back around the Burrow and Harry's going to have an auror with him at all times."

"I've got a feeling you're not going to talk Harry into that. I noticed when he was here, how independent and protective of everyone he is. He's not going to want to stay under protection and hidden in a safe house. He saw how that affected Sirius, he won't do that."

"She's right, I won't," Harry said groggily as he slowly opened his eyes.'

"Harry, this threat is serious, they want to kill you," Kingsley said anxiously.

"What else is new with my life, but I will not live in hiding. I gave up my life and what I want because I knew this was always going to be the way I have to live. I won't allow anyone to die for me ever again, I don't care who they are even if their aurors. You might be my friend Kingsley and the Minister, but you can't make me go into hiding. The quicker they find me, the faster either them or me will be dead," Harry turned to face Poppy Pomfrey, "How long before I can leave?"

"Not for at least a week Harry. The Minister only brought you to me early today."

"Then I'll stay for two days, you always seem to want to keep me longer than necessary," Harry winced and looked down at his chest, "Looks like you all saw this and before you ask, yes he hit me with the killing curse again and no, I can't tell you why I survived."

"You can't tell us because you don't know, or you won't tell us?" Kingsley asked shrewdly.

"Won't,' Harry panted heavily as he closed his eyes trying to get himself under control, then cleared his throat, "Professor, let Dumbledore know I fulfilled the prophecy and I hoped to god there are no more out there about me and tell him thank you for what he left me in the snitch, it helped and I needed it."

"The snitch he left you in his will?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, the one from my very first game. Um, did you see a pouch Madam Pomfrey?"

"It's next to you Harry, all I did was take it off you when I undressed you."

Harry nodded and glanced at it, then felt the tears come to his eyes and hastily wiped them away before they could fall.

"Tomorrow you can probably sit up, slowly get yourself to the bathroom, but that is all the moving you can do. But I don't know where your bag is or any of your clothes."

"Hermione has them, she went to the Burrow. I'll buy some more when I leave here I'll just put my old stuff on. I'll have to go back to the Forest of Dean, get my rucksack. Kingsley we put enchantments around our tent, but I said Voldemorts name, snatches and Greyback found us, took us to Malfoy Manor. Do you know if those enchantments will still be working?"

"The moment you spoke his name, broke any enchantments. But how did you get out of Malfoy Manor. That was Voldemorts headquarters."

"Dobby helped up," Harry reached for his pouch and pulled out his mirror, "This was Sirius's, it was a pair, Aberforth has my dad's one. I saw the blue eye, thinking it was Dumbledore, called for help. Ron and I were in the cellar, they kept Hermione upstairs, Bellatrix tortured her. You'll find Pettigrew dead in the cellar and a heap of dead death eaters and goblins in the house. We rescued Ollivander, Luna, Dean, took them to Bills, well Dobby took them to Bill's place, then came back for us." Harry dug into his pouch again, "This was Malfoy's wand, Hermione has Bellatrix's and Ron has Pettigrew's wand, if you go there, I'm sure Hermione and Ron would like their wands back," Harry looked up at his Professor, "Dad and Sirius used these mirror's when they had separate detentions, so they could talk to each other. My one broke after Sirius died." Harry stared into the mirror.

"Harry, death eaters were just in my pub, said their coming after you, be careful my friend." Aberforth's eye could be seen.

"Always am Ab, thanks," Harry put the mirror back in his pouch. "I suppose you want to know about the horcruxes?"

"Yes, but when you're well enough, we can sit down and talk about them."

"Pain has never stopped me doing what I have to. There were seven, one I can't tell you about. He had five out there when he went to my parent's home that night, my death was supposed to make his sixth. Luck and chance let me know what the sixth was, bloody Dumbledore never bothered telling me. Nagini ended up the seventh, after he came back."

"That is why Neville killed it," Minerva said.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but he didn't know that at the time. I just told him the snake had to die and I'd be out of sight for a while. The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, a cup of Helga Hufflepuff, a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, his diary that opened the chamber of secrets and a ring. Dumbledore destroyed the ring, that's what cursed his hand and what was killing him. Snape stopped the curse from spreading, then Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him at the right time. Snape gave me the last bit of information I needed, he also brought me the real Sword of Gryffindor. The one he sent to Bellatrix's vault was a fake Dumbledore had made. Snape's body is in the shrieking shake, Nagini killed him. Professor, there's a memory I left in Dumbledore's pensieve, I want it back, I just forget about it when I was there."

"I'll get it and let Albus know what you said. Now why don't you rest and please give yourself a few days at least. You're safe here inside one of the staff rooms. Reporters found out you were in the hospital wing and tried to find out what was wrong with you, that's why we moved you."

"Thanks, but I'm not letting them bother me anymore. They can write what they want about me, probably be more bullshit again, like always."

"I'm not giving up Harry, you will have some protection around you," Kingsley gave him a small smile then left the room with Minerva before Harry could say anything.

"Please don't push it Harry, I might be a little over cautious sometimes, but dark magic is not easily healed. You're chest needs at least a week before it will close properly."

"Alright, I'll see how I feel in a few days then, thanks Madame Pomfrey. You're potions might not taste very nice, but they do help."

"I'll be back in the morning with more potions and to do some more healing charms. Now Minerva forgot to mention it, but Kreacher is out in the other room. He will bring you whatever you need, so there's no reason to move unless you need the bathroom."

"Okay, thanks," Harry gave her a small smile then watched her leave, because glancing over at the man standing there, "You don't have to stay here you know, I'm sure there's death eaters out there causing trouble."

"I have my orders Mr. Potter, you're not to be left alone," the tall auror took a step closer, "If you don't mind me say, the Minister is just worried about you. But we, the aurors know that if you got killed now, it would not look good for the Minister. Your name is being toasted up and down the country, Harry Potter celebration parties are also all over the place and word is spreading to other countries."

"It won't be Kingsley's fault if anything happens to me, that's just my life. I've had to live like this for seven years, well since I was one really. So I'm going to do what I want, if one of you are following me, I can't stop you, but I refuse to be locked up like I was before, like Sirius was and it's not Mr. Potter, it's Harry, like I'm always telling everyone."

"Then Harry, I have no idea what you meant by locked up, but I do know the Minister was one of your guards, Tonks as well. Why not give us a bit of time to find these death eaters. That is what we do you know and if I may say so myself, we're very good at our jobs."

"I know you all are, now you have a decent Minister and not listening to the likes of Fudge. You know, being an auror is all I wanted to do. That's not going to happen now, so I'll have to work out what else I might do with my life, if I live that is. What's your name anyway?"

"Oscar Brimbly, but why can't you be an auror, I think you'd make an excellent one. You've had a lot of years dealing with death eaters and you know who."

"It's Voldemort, he is dead you know,' Harry gave him a smile, "as for what you asked, all my years here, something was going on, so the moment I can leave, I won't be back, so no N.E.W.T.s. I have always loved this place, but too much has happened over the years. But tell me, why can't you say his name, even when he was alive? I never got that, I never believe you had to be afraid of his name, I suppose I'm like Dumbledore in that way."

"I think it was just the way we were raised, to fear his name, so it became a habit to say you know who or he who must not be named, but never say Voldemort. When did you start calling him by his name?"

"From the moment I found out about him, when I was eleven. Hagrid had to explain who he was, that he killed my parents, how I survived the killing curse, how I was called the boy who lived. I never even knew I was a wizard until Hagrid told me on my eleventh birthday, then he kept telling me not to say it, but I said I was going to."

"But I heard you lived with your mother's sister, why didn't she tell you?"

Harry laughed, "They were afraid of magic, hated it, hated me, called me a freak and a waste of space. That's why they used to lock me up all the time, at first, it was in a cupboard, then in the bedroom. I hate the lot of them and hope I never seen the Dursleys again," Harry looked back at his pouch, thinking about his life over the last seventeen years. Voldemort might be dead, but like always, Harry's life was still too dangerous for anyone to get close to him and he wasn't going to allow anyone else to get hurt or die, he would rather be alone then let that happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Minerva and Kingsley had decided to look at this memory Harry wanted back. The moment they came out of the pensieve, they both looked pale and shocked. They realised why Harry never died and why he was able to see through Voldemorts eyes. Minerva explained to Kingsley how when Harry turned up, he told her Voldemort was on his way, now she knew why. When Minerva told Albus's portrait what she knew, he filled her in on the rest and explained that Harry will believe that all the people that died are his fault and because he's lost people he cares about, it's going to make him wary about getting close to anyone again.

Over the next couple of days, Harry stayed in his rooms within Hogwarts, but he was getting impatient. Oscar was there most days, then another auror by the name of Marcus was there of a night. Harry was so frustrated with them being there, but he never took his frustrations out on them, they were just doing their job and what they were told. Harry was frustrated with Kingsley even if he did understand why he was doing it.

Harry finished in the bathroom, then slowly walked out to the living area, "Kreacher, some breakfast and coffee please?"

"Yes Master Harry," the elf snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry sat at the small table thinking about where he was going to go, then Kreacher arrived back with a tray laden with food and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Kreacher, but I will be leaving today, you can stay here if you want."

"Kreacher would rather live with Master Harry."

"At the moment, I really have nowhere to live Kreacher. I'll probably just stay at the Hogshead for a while. If I do get a house, I'll let you know. But are you happy here with the other house elves?"

"Kreacher is enjoying his time with the other elves and has been helping repair the castle."

"That's nice of you Kreacher and it needs a lot of work. I'll call if I change my mind." Harry watched the old elf bow then disappear before he started eating, "You know Oscar, this is the first time in years that I've rested, it feels strange, but I'm also too to tense, on edge to really relax."

"I think that's understandable Harry. But if you do leave today, you know I have to go with you. So how about telling me where you're going?"

Harry sighed wearily, "Fine, first will be to Gringotts, then shopping for some clothes, then I'll head to the Forest of Dean. I just hope my photo album is still in one peace."

"You carry a photo album with you?" Oscar asked looking puzzled.

"Hagrid gave it to me at the end of my first year here, the only photos I have of my parents and Sirius. But because I don't have a home or anywhere to stay, my personal things are always with me, but the album I like to keep close to me anyway, so you can see why I want it back."

"Yes, I would want it back as well. I've noticed over the years how independent you are, is that because of how you grew up?"

"Yep, I tried to stay out of their way and I never had parents to worry about, so I just did what I had to."

"Harry, how are you feeling this morning?" Poppy asked as she walked in.

"Good Madame Pomfrey, but I wanted to ask you something. I had my invisibility cloak on me, do you know where it is?"

"It's in my office, you can get it now you are feeling better. But you need you're potion, then I'll check you over again."

Harry nodded, then drank the potions, watched as Madame Pomfrey moved her wand over him, then unbuttoned his shirt, so she could have a look at his chest.

"It looks better but it also feels better." Harry said looking down at his chest.

"Yes, it's healing nicely. But I know you Harry and you are going to leave today, aren't you?"

Harry gave her a smile, "Yep, I am."

"I knew you would, so I got these for you. Take them over the next two days and please take it easy. You are still healing Harry."

"Apart from shopping, I'm not going to be doing a lot."

"Alright, come up to my office and get you're cloak. Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you that Fred Weasley's funeral will be tomorrow. She knew you would want to go."

"Yes, I do, thanks. I'll be up there soon."

"Alright," she patted Harry on the shoulder then left the room.

Harry sighed, then sat there thinking about Fred before he turned to Oscar, "Have you heard when Tonks and Remus's funerals are?"

"Nothing yet, but I will hear. It's terrible that their son lost both his parents."

"Yeah, that's why they should not have turned up. I'll have to speak with Mrs. Tonks about Teddy. They made me his godfather and I do appreciate that, but I think it puts him in more danger being associated with me."

"We've heard and seen things about you. I believe they knew you would be there for him, but also protect him if it was needed. You also know what it likes to lose your parents."

"Yeah,' Harry sighed wearily, "at least he has a grandmother who's a witch," Harry got up and walked into the bedroom. He grabbed his pouch and wands, putting them in his back pocket.

"Haven't you heard you should never put you're wands in your back pocket," Oscar said from the doorway.

"Mad-Eye, right," Harry saw Oscar nod, "Yeah, told me the same thing, but I find it comfortable and it's easy to get to. So I'm heading to the hospital wing, then I have to see Professor McGonagall. Are you going to let Kingsley know I'm leaving?"

"I'll send my patronus to him, I have to keep him informed, but he asked me to speak with you about considering a safe house, at least for a while."

"No, but I'm going to be cautious, or constant vigilance as Mad-Eye used to say, but I can't stay locked up. You know I had a go at Dumbledore about that, yelled at him for ages, then broke a heap of his things. That was after Sirius died because I knew Sirius hated having to stay in hiding, I won't do the same thing."

"Alright, I do understand, I wouldn't want to either. Being an auror, I like to get out there and do my job. You've been doing things for years, so that has become you're life."

"Yeah, it has," Harry finished in his room, then walked to the door, then with Oscar walking beside him went straight up to the hospital wing, "Thanks again for everything Madame Pomfrey."

She handed Harry his cloak, "You're welcome Harry, just remember what I said, please take it easy and try not to let your chest get hit again, it still needs a few more days."

"I won't, but I'm not going out there to get into a fight, that's just my life. I might see you again one day," Harry gave her a smile then left the hospital and walked along the corridors until he came to the gargoyles, "Can I go up?"

"You can, Headmistress McGonagall told us you are allowed at any time," the two gargoyles moved aside to allow Harry to step onto the spiral staircase and up to the office. He saw the door opened and knocked.

"Come in Harry," Minerva stood up behind her desk, "how do you feel?"

"Good, my chest is still a little tender, but its fine. Do you have that memory I asked about?"

She picked up a small vial and handed it over, "You know I watched it, don't you Harry, Kingsley did as well."

Harry lowered his head, "Figured you would, but you're not going to tell anyone, are you Professor?"

"No I won't and neither will Kingsley. I can't believe how much courage that would have taken but I do understand why you did it and how you were able to do it."

"You do know why I never told you Harry, you can understand that, can't you?" Albus Dumbledore said from his portrait.

Harry looked up at him, "Yeah, I get why, but it wouldn't have stopped me, just made me more determined to end all this and I might have been able to do it sooner if I'd known. It could have saved a heap of people if I'd known earlier. What if I never saw that memory, what if I never knew, he'd still be here, killing?"

'I know, but I really didn't think you could have handled that piece of news before."

"When I first saw it, I was shocked, but everything finally made sense to me, but I was so angry with you for keeping me in the dark about that and you did that for years, like with everything. So why I'm here, is there anything left you haven't told me about my life, or who I am?"

"No, I have no more secrets from you and I am sorry, but you were just a boy Harry. Hearing all that too soon might have traumatised you so badly, you might never have found the courage you needed."

"Maybe, but I still walked in there. Then, I felt myself shaking, my legs almost gave way at one point, but when I used what you left me, they gave me the courage I needed. I realise if they could do it, so could I. Show's I am like them, all of them. Tell me this though, did you know I would survive?"

"I was not positive Harry, that's why I never told Severus there was a chance you could. I researched as much as possible to find out if you had a chance, but I found nothing."

"Alright, at least you didn't keep that from me. Did you tell Professor McGonagall where the diary and ring are?"

"No, I thought you could show her that Harry."

Harry nodded, then stepped over to Albus's portrait and opened it up, "Professor, as you can see, this is Dumbledore's little hiding place. The sword was in here, the fake one sat on the stand."

"I never knew it was here, but what are all those memory vials?"

"Everything Dumbledore could find out about Tom Riddle. That's what we used to do in here, go through memories, some of Dumbledore's own memories are there. We worked out, well Dumbledore worked out what the horcruxes were or thought they were and where he might have hid them. Everything he used, every place he hid them meant something to him. So even for someone that had no feelings, no compassion, no love, things or places meant something to him. Nagini was the closest living thing to him, he actually cared about that snake. I used to hear it when he spoke to her." Harry closed the portrait again, "Do you know what he was going to use that night?"

"No and it never occurred to me when I removed you're parents bodies. I charmed the house after that, so it will only open for you."

"Maybe I might go in there and see what he had on him. After he disappeared, it would be still there, in my old room."

"Yes it would, he had no body to hold onto anything."

"One thing I don't get since you said you sealed the house, how did he get his wand from in there? Pettigrew gave it to him the night he got his body back."

"I believe he had it charmed to always return to him. It's a complicated charm and not widely known as it usually isn't needed. I used the same charm on my wand or should I say you're wand," Harry nodded, "Are you still going to put it back?"

"I want to, then I don't want to, but I don't want to use, there's just something that's making me keep it. It's lucky that part of your plan never worked though, or he would have had it."

"Yes, I realised that when you told me how Severus died."

"One more thing though, it allowed you to beat Grindlewald because he never won it, right?"

"Yes, he stole it, but how did you know that?"

"I saw Voldemort kill Grindlewald in his cell. He worked out who owned it, Grindlewald did try to protect you though. Do you think he did that for his old friend?"

"Yes, that is something Gellert would have done. You said you saw Tom kill him, did you see him do that at other times?"

Harry nodded, "I saw him kill a heap of people, the worst was this woman and her two little kids. He wanted to know where Gregorovitch was, she couldn't tell him, so he just killed her and the kids, didn't give a shit," Harry rotated his neck, "Sorry, but thanks Dumbledore, maybe I'll talk to you again one day."

"I hope so Harry, I came to care a great deal for you. Now please rest, you look like you could use it."

"Yeah, I could, I don't sleep very well anymore." Harry faced his old Professor, "Thanks for trusting me when I turned up, you don't know how much that meant to me."

"You're welcome, but like Albus, I came to care for you over the years. So please be careful Harry," Minerva moved towards him, then hugged him, "Thank you for making our world safe and for willing to die to achieve that. Shows you are a strong and wise young man," she moved back and noticed Harry had tears in his eyes, which brought tears to her eyes, she also noticed that Harry couldn't seem to speak, so she patted his shoulder and watch Harry leave and hoped he was going to be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry and Oscar walked quietly through the ruined castle and out onto the grounds. Harry's eyes instantly went to the Forbidden Forest, making him shudder. He quickly turned away and started walking down the long drive to the busted gates. The moment he stepped through, he turned and looked back.

"Oh blimey, will you look at that. I never realised how badly damaged it was."

"Yes, it's sad to see. I had some of the best times at Hogwarts."

"I tried to, had a few, mainly when I played quidditch. I never wanted to bring the fighting here, I had no choice though."

"Because of a horcrux, he hid one here didn't he?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, the diadem of Ravenclaw, he hid it in the room of requirement. You know, he thought he was so smart thinking he was the only person to find that room. So many of us have used it over the years, I sometimes would go in there, sit in a room like a living room, thinking of Sirius and my parents. I used to talk to them, try to get some advice on what to do. I never had an adult to talk to before I found Sirius, but even then, we never got a chance to really talk, not about personal things. It was always on Voldemort, or my safety, I miss him," Harry shook his head, "That part of my life is over, a life with family, now it's time to learn to live alone," Harry turned away, "I suppose I'll meet you outside the Leaky Cauldron," Harry saw Oscar nod, then he turned on the spot and apparated away, away from his old life and towards his new life.

Harry and Oscar got through the Leaky Cauldron slowly. People started to surround Harry the moment he stepped inside. Harry understood why, so he just gave them a small smile, but just kept walking. They got into Gringotts, Harry filled his pouch and pockets with gold, looked through his parents vault for a while, then left. He went shopping for some clothes, mainly jeans, t-shirts, other essential items, some new shoes, but he did buy one good pair of black pants and shirt to wear to Fred's funeral.

"So, where to now Harry?"

"The Forest of Dean, I know the spot if you want me to take you?" Oscar nodded and took Harry arm, then they turned and disappeared. "There's the tent," Harry and Oscar walked inside and saw everything destroyed. Harry hurried into the bedroom and found books all over the place, ripped to pieces. Harry swallowed then looked under his mattress and pulled out his photo album then opened it up, "It's okay."

"They sure made a mess, didn't they?" Oscar asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, those books were all Hermione's. When I tell her, she's going to be in tears. Maybe I'll replace them for her," Harry found some parchment, quill and ink and started writing down the names of the books, then vanished the old ripped ones. He found Hermione and Ron's bag's, then shrunk the wireless and put that in Ron's bag, then had another look around for anything personal. When he never found anything else, they stepped outside and Harry magically packed up the tent, shrunk it and put it in his old rucksack.

"So this is where you three were?"

"No, we kept moving around, we only stayed in one place for a day or two. The Hogshead now, I'm going to stay there for a while."

"I don't think that is a very safe place to stay, can't you consider Grimmauld Place, you do own it."

"Death eaters can get in there, we accidentally took one inside the fidelius charm. Let Kingsley know for me and tell him he can keep using it for something. Just let him know I don't want anyone to stay in Sirius's room."

"I'll tell him, why not the Three Broomsticks or the Leaky Cauldron then?"

"I wouldn't get any peace there and I trust Aberforth."

"Well I can't say I blame you about who to trust, alright, let's go."

Harry and Oscar apparated away and arrived a few seconds later in Hogsmeade. They walked slowly towards the old pub, then stepped inside. Within seconds spells were flying from three death eaters sitting in the back. Harry, Oscar and Aberforth started to send spells at them. Within a few minutes all three were disarmed and bound.

"You're face got it Harry, must have been a slicing hex," Oscar said.

'"I'll fix it in the room, sorry about that Ab."

"It's fine Harry, I wanted them out of here, let's hope their friends hear that my pub is not for their use anymore."

"At least I know how Dumbledore heard everything, like when I met a heap of other students here in my fifth year, organising the DA."

"Well, that was mainly Mundungus who told the Order, but I also told Arianna to let Albus know what you were planning. It was a good idea actually, you needed to learn."

"Yeah we did, because that bitch Umbridge wasn't going to teach us. Anyway, can I get a room, probably for a while?"

"If this is where you want to stay."

"Harry, go up and clean your face, I'll let the Minister know, then I'll be up."

"Thanks Oscar,' Harry and Aberforth headed upstairs and he opened a door, "Which room did Trelawney use when Snape was listening to her and you're brother talking?"

"Before you were born you mean Harry?"

"Yeah, I found out about that before you're brother died."

"The one next to this one, but Albus never did explain what was going on."

"Trelawney was the one that made the prophecy about me and Voldemort that day, Snape heard the first part before you removed him from the pub. He never realised that Voldemort would think it was about me though. So he went to your brother, asking him to keep my mother safe. Snape had been in love with her all his life," Harry stepped into the room and sat on the bed staring out the window.

"So she wasn't a fraud like we heard?" Aberforth asked.

"Most of the time she was, I heard her make a real prophecy. That was when I was thirteen, it was about master and servant being reunited, that was before I knew Sirius was innocent and it was Pettigrew that betrayed my parents."

"Okay, I'll leave you to rest, but fix your face, it's bleeding badly."

"I will,' Harry gave Aberforth a small smile, but noticed Oscar standing at the door, "I suppose you're going to stay in here with me?"

"Yes and the Minister is downstairs with some other aurors. He'll be up to speak with you soon."

Harry nodded, then stepped into the small bathroom. Saw the slice down his cheek, then pointed his wand at it. It healed, but left a red scar making Harry think about Mad-Eye Moody. Then Harry washed all the old blood off himself before sitting back on the bed staring towards the window, but he rubbed at his temples as he stared at the window.

"Are you okay Harry?" Oscar asked, looking worried.

"Fine, just a headache," Harry stopped rubbing his temples, but kept staring at the window thinking and he knew he'd get lonely, but he wasn't going to let anyone get hurt again, it was safer for them and for Harry. He never wanted to feel the pain of loss again.

"Harry,' Kingsley said as he stepped into the room with another auror, "This really isn't the safest place for you."

"No place is safe for me and as I said, that's my life," Harry never turned around, just kept staring out the window.

Kingsley sighed then sat on the bed beside Harry, "It doesn't have to be Harry, yes I know there are still death eaters out there, but eventually we will find them."

"No offence Kingsley, but you could never find them before. The death eaters know how to keep themselves hidden, so it's not going to be too easy."

"No offence taken, but it was different then. Voldemort used his power to keep them hidden. None of the death eaters are as powerful as he was."

"That's true, so maybe it won't take you long."

"Since I'm here I wanted to ask you something about the horcruxes. Why did he use those items and if you can tell me where he hid them?"

"All the items meant something to him. The diary was to open the chamber of secrets. The ring belonged to his wizard grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. You know Voldemorts real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am lord Voldemort is an anagram of his name. He had that name when he was still a student at Hogwarts. Anyway, the locket and cup he stole from this woman called Hepzibah Smith, he killed her and modified her house elf's memory. The locket used to belong to his witch mother. She sold it to Borgin and Burkes when she needed money. She was alone and pregnant, she died right after he was born. The locket, cup and diadem belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. For someone that had no feelings, no heart, he did feel something for the place. It showed him he was special, over the muggles and like me, it was his first real home. The snake was the closest living thing to him. Dumbledore never said if that was the reason he turned her into one. All he worked out was she was made not long after he returned."

"Okay, so where we're they hidden?"

"As you know the diary he gave to Lucius Malfoy to pass onto a student, which turned out to be Ginny Weasley. The ring he hid in his grandfather's house, Dumbledore found it. The diadem in the room of requirement, the cup in Bellatrix's vault and the locket in a cave, surrounded by inferi and a potion that had to be drunk. I offered to drink it, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me. That was the night he died and what made him so weak. I had to get him out of the cave and back to Hogsmeade, I was basically taking all his weight he was so weak. He was good at covering that though. When the death eaters turned up, you couldn't tell."

"You never did tell me why they never killed you, or try to?"

"The moment we arrived back on the astronomy tower, I was supposed to go get Snape. But we heard footsteps, Dumbledore made me put my cloak on, then he petrified me. I had to watch the whole thing," Harry rotated his neck, then rubbed it, "It's a terrible feeling watching someone you care about die, I'm not going to do it again, I don't think I could take it."

"Is that why you said you're going to be alone?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to get close to anyone anymore. Ron and Hermione are a couple now, so they will want time to themselves, but I think they'll understand. If something happened to Ron, after Fred, I don't think Mrs. Weasley would handle that. I won't put her through that just because I happen to be friends with Ron."

"What about Ginny, you two were together."

Harry stiffened, "I broke up with her to keep her safe, so I'm not about to put her back in danger again and she'd be in more danger than Ron or Hermione. I won't do that to her or her family."

Kingsley stared at Harry and realised something, "You love Ginny, don't you Harry?"

Harry stiffened again, then got up and went to the window. He just stared out but never said anything.

"You can't be alone forever Harry, you need to be around the people that care about you."

"Forget it, Neville almost died because he wanted to avenge my death, Ginny almost died, then I heard her anguished screams when she thought I was dead, I won't put her through that again. Remus and Tonks turned up because of me, now their son has no parents. Fred, he always wanted to help me even though I didn't want anyone's help. Colin was so fixated on me, hero worshiped me he did, always taking my picture, now he's dead. Dobby saved us, now he's dead. Sirius wanted to help me, he's dead. Dumbledore did too, he was always giving me advice, trying to get me ready to face Voldemort, now he's dead. I could have saved a lot of them that night if I knew sooner. But everyone I get close to dies, so never again. I was meant to be alone, so that's what I'm going to do," Harry winced with the pain of losing his friends and losing Ginny, but this pain was easier to handle than the pain of losing them for good if they died. Harry will never let his friends get close to him again, he was determined to always be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The following day, Harry and Oscar apparated to Ottery St Catchpole, but never went to the Burrow, they went straight to the cemetery where the other aurors were all spread out around it. Harry didn't want it to appear that he was too friendly with the Weasley's if any death eaters were watching, so he stood over near a tree. Harry watched a lot of the twins friends arrive, some Harry knew, others he didn't. The ones he knew all gave Harry a small nod, then watched the road leading to the Burrow. Harry saw Hagrid and all the staff from Hogwarts, including Filch standing at the back of the crowd. There were ministry employees that knew Arthur Weasley, so they turned up for him. But there were a lot of people that must have known the twins through their shop.

Harry spotted the Weasley family and Hermione walking slowly up the road. Mr. Weasley was holding his wife who was already crying, but he had his other arm around Ginny who looked like she was trying not to cry. Charlie and Percy were both holding on to George. Bill had his arm around his wife and Ron had his arm around Hermione, who was also crying. Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry and wanted him to join them, but Harry just shook his head and stayed near the tree and Oscar.

After the ministry official had finished talking, friends of Fred and George got up and spoke about Fred, about his jokes about how he always said he'd go out laughing and he did. Mr. Weasley spoke about his son, how Fred and George almost blew up the house more times than they could count, everyone gave a small laugh knowing that is exactly what Fred and George were like. When the service finished, Mrs. Weasley kissed the coffin, waited until it was lowered and grass magically appeared along with the headstone before she walked over to Harry and hugged him.

"Now it's time to come home Harry."

"No, it's not safe for you if I'm there and right now, you all need peace and quiet, not more fighting."

"That won't happen Harry, its safe at the Burrow. Come home to your family," Arthur Weasley had his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"See this," Harry pointed at his cheek, "it's not safe, I was already attacked, yesterday. So I'm sorry, but I won't put all of you in any more danger. Now I'm sure Ron can tell you how stubborn I can be, so there's no use trying to talk me into going with you." Harry put both his arms around Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "Just know," Harry whispered, "I couldn't have picked better parents and I will always love you," Harry let them go, then hurried away with Oscar right behind him.

As Harry moved to the back of the cemetery, he heard Ginny calling for him to wait. So he stopped but never turned around.

"I have to go Ginny, you should to, it's not safe."

Ginny stepped in front of Harry, "I don't care if it's not safe, but Voldemort is gone. It's time for us to start our lives together, like we talked about Harry. You said if Voldemort was ever finished, we could pick up where we left off," Ginny reached her hand up and caressed Harry's scared face.

"No, that's not going to happen, so you might as well find someone else. I'm not going to get involved with anyone, ever again. So you should start getting used to not seeing me," Harry pulled forth all his strength and moved Ginny's hand, "Goodbye Ginny," Harry stepped around her then quickly apparated away.

"Maybe he just needs time Miss Weasley," Oscar could see the pain on the young woman's face, he could see her heart breaking as she stood there staring at nothing and there wasn't anything he or anyone else could do. Oscar nodded, then apparated away. He went into the Hogshead and saw Harry sitting at the back of the dark pub with a drink in his hand, but all he was doing was staring at it. "I might be out of line here Harry, but you just broke that girl's heart."

Harry picked up the drink, downed the whole thing, before he looked up, "You don't think I know that, or that I just didn't just do the same thing to me, but she's safer if she stays away from me, they all are," Harry got up and headed upstairs.

"You should take the chance to have a normal life now he's gone?"

"A normal life, I'd like to know what that's like, but I will never have one Oscar, I realised that years ago," Harry rubbed his head, then went to the wardrobe and got changed out of his good clothes and back into his jeans and t-shirt, "Just so you know, I'm heading to Godric's Hollow," Harry grabbed his wand and cloak before leaving the room with Oscar sighing but followed.

Harry and Oscar arrived within a few seconds of each other, but Harry never slowed, just kept walking until he came to the cemetery and his parent's graves. He vanished the old flowers that Hermione had placed there, then conjured some lilies and placed them against the headstone. Harry sat down and crossed his legs before he ran his fingers along is parent's names.

"I told you I'd be back, but I wanted to let you know I fulfilled the prophecy, he died at my hands, so hopefully you can rest in peace now. If you are all together, which I hope you are, the Marauders are together again. That night, you don't know how much you four helped me, but I truly believed I was about to join you, which made what I had to do easier. But I never died, so I'm alone again, but it's safer for everyone that way. Mum, you said you're always with me, but I can't feel you, any of you. Sirius, you said dying was faster than falling asleep, it was quick, but painful. I miss you so much Sirius, every day the ache in my heart is always there. Dad, I got to see what I'm going to look like when I'm a little older, well if I live that long. Remus, why did you and Tonks turn up, both of you should have stayed away. I know you wanted to make it safe for Teddy, but as I know what it's like to grow up with no parents, I think Teddy would rather you here than it to be safer. Dumbledore told me he charmed your house so only I can get in, so I'm going to see a bit of what your life was like. I don't know what it's like where you are, but mum, if you're sister ever ends up with you, punch her out for me will you. If you were watching, then you'll know what she and that fat husband did to me, so they deserve whatever is coming to them. You know, if I thought I could get away with it, I'd go there and finish them off myself. But I did want to tell you in case you never watched everything. I used the three unforgivables, one leading up to the fighting, the other two that night and I'm not sorry for it. After what I'd been put through for years, they deserved worse." Harry sat there staring at his parent's names and only when he felt his legs going numb did he realised he'd been the same position for a long time, "I'm going, but I will be back, just know I'll always love you," Harry leaned in and kissed his mother's name, then his father's, then ran his fingers along their names again, before standing up. He gave their names one more look, then walked out of the cemetery and down to the house.

"Harry, who did you use the unforgivables on?" Oscar asked gazing at Harry's back.

"I imperius a goblin and a death eater to get into Gringotts, I used the cruciatus curse on Amycus Carrow for spitting at McGonagall, then I came upon Rodolphus Lestrange raping a girl. He didn't care it was in the middle of the fighting and he didn't care how much he hurt her. So I used the killing curse on him, but I wished he'd seen my face before he died," Harry stepped through the gate then up to the door. He put his hands on the handle, hesitated then slowly opened it and stepped inside.

Harry thought it looked in pretty good condition considering. He walked around the living room, then the kitchen, before heading upstairs to his parents room and spare room. They were all in good shape, but he knew his old room wouldn't be. Harry hesitated at the door, ran his fingers over his name on the plate, then he turned the handle, pushing the door opened and stepped inside.

"Shit Harry, part of the roof is in the cot, you would have been in there."

"Yeah, I was," Harry walked over to the old cot and noticed a lot of blood, then knelt down and looked around. He spotted a glint of gold under his cot, he reached in and pulled out a locket on a long chain. "This was Godric Gryffindor's, it's got the double g's, the red ruby heart on the front," Harry turned the locket over, "The lion, the symbol for Gryffindor," Harry turned and knelt down, running his hands over an area, "My mother died here," Harry moved some of the rubble then sucked in a sharp breathe, then slowly picked up his mother's wand. Harry looked at it for a minute before putting it in his pocket then stood up. He lifted the locket and put it around his neck."

"Is that what he was going to use?"

'"Yeah, Dumbledore didn't think there was anything of Gryffindor's out there. But it looks exactly the same as Slytherin's except without the two g's and the red ruby," they stepped out of the room and sealed the door before heading downstairs again and looked around before he looked under the couch, pulling out his father's wand, then put it inside his pocket. Then pulled his own wand out and started to clean all the dust and grime from everything, "I'm going to stay here."

"Um Harry, the death eaters might come here, they would expect you to visit."

Harry shrugged, "I feel good here, so this is where I'm going to live," Harry stepped outside the door, waited until Oscar followed, then sealed the door, then the both of them apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked back to the Hogshead. Harry instantly packed up his clothes, shrunk Hermione and Ron's bags and put them in his old rucksack, checked the room to make sure he had everything, then went downstairs. "Hey Ab, I'm leaving, I just wanted to thank you," Harry shook the old man's hand, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, ever since you came here, not one death eater has been here. Hopefully, I can get some respectable people in my pub from now on. But visit me occasionally."

"I will after I settle in. If you happen to go speak with your brother, let him know I found out what Voldemort was going to use the night he killed my parents, he'll know what I'm talking about."

"I sneak up the tunnel occasionally, so I'm bound to talk to him. Take it easy Harry."

"I will, bye Ab," Harry gave him a smile then stepped outside and instantly apparated away with Oscar following him. They both went back inside the house in Godric's Hollow, Harry straight up to his parents old room and put his clothes away, but saw all his parent's clothes still hanging up. He pulled a few things out and realised that his father and him were the same size, well normally it would be Harry's size. But hopefully, he will put the weight he'd lost back on. So he pulled out all his father's clothes and decided to take them down to the laundry and wash them, before he went into the office. He found some parchment and quills, but the ink was all dry, so he knew he'd have to go shopping and not just for ink, but for food as well. "I'm heading down to the pub to eat, you don't need to stay with me."

"Yes I do, it's my job, so I'll come with you and I'm a bit hungry myself."

"If you want to send a message to Kingsley, I'll wait. I know you have to tell him where I am."

Oscar nodded, then sent his bear patronus off with his message, then walked beside Harry down the quiet lane of Godric's Hollow. But Oscar knew eventually word will get out that Harry was here and it was just a matter of time before the death eaters turned up in the quiet little town that had already seen enough death and he hoped that Harry wouldn't be the next one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After eating, Harry with Oscar following, went and did some shopping. He bought some more ink, quills and parchment, then a heap of food. As he was looking around at the food, he realised he didn't know how to cook and thought he might have to get Kreacher there, at least until he learned himself. So the moment they got to a quiet, secluded spot, Harry shrunk everything, put it inside his bag and headed back to the house. The moment the house was in sight, Harry spotted Kingsley.

"I thought you'd be busy Kingsley," Harry said as he opened the door and headed straight into the kitchen and unpacked his shopping, "Kreacher," Harry called and the old elf appeared before him, "I'm going to be living here Kreacher, I thought I'd ask if you wanted to live here or go back to Hogwarts, or even Grimmauld Place?"

"I will live with my Master Harry, I live to serve the house of Potter."

"Alright, you can find a place to sleep and bring your stuff here," Harry turned and looked at the minister, "Did you want something Kingsley?"

"Yes, why are you putting yourself in the easiest places for the death eaters to find you?"

"I finally get a feeling of my parents, so I'm going to live in their house. I sealed my old room though, roofs down. But look at his," Harry pulled the locket out under his shirt, "That's what he was going to use."

"Godric Gryffindor, I never knew this existed."

"Dumbledore didn't even know about it, but it's identical of the one Slytherin had apart from the double g, the ruby and the lion on the back."

"I wanted to ask you about the items he used, where are they?"

"Hermione has them, she'll probably give them back to Professor McGonagall, since they did belong to the founders of Hogwarts. She also has the horcrux books that used to belong to Dumbledore."

"I wouldn't mind seeing those items, but those books should be taken to the department of mysteries. I'll have to wait until we've got the last of his people out of there first."

"Yeah, you don't want any of them getting hold of those books." Harry turned and looked out the back windows, "It's peaceful here, I can understand why my parents liked living in Godric's Hollow."

"It seems a nice village, I came a few times over the years, especially once we met."

"Hermione and I came here on Christmas day, first time I'd seen their graves. I should write to Hermione and Ron, let them know I have their bags."

"You shouldn't stay here Harry, I've re-done the fidelius charm on Grimmauld Place, go there for a while, it's safer."

"No, I'll never live there, I might go and get a few things that Sirius owned, but that's it. Sirius told me how he hated that place. I wish I could tell him his brother ended up dying trying to stop Voldemort."

"How did you find that out, wasn't Regulus Black a death eater?"

'Kreacher can you show the Minister Regulus's locket please?" Harry watched the elf pulled out the locket and held it up, "That night, when Dumbledore drunk the potion, I pulled that out of the bowl, but it was a fake. Regulus took the real locket, gave it to Kreacher to destroy, but he couldn't. But inside this one, Regulus left a note for Voldemort, saying he was going to destroy it. Mundungus stole the real locket from the house, then Umbridge took it off him. That's what we broke into the ministry for. But you had to open the locket to destroy the horcrux, thanks Kreacher."

"How did you open it?"

Harry started hissing, "How else, parseltongue, I had Ron destroy the locket since he saved my life."

"Master Regulus was brave, but the inferi killed my Master."

"He was brave Kreacher," Harry gave him a looked then watched him walk back into the kitchen, "You really should have Oscar leave with you, he could be doing a lot more looking for death eaters than following me around."

"Sorry, he stays, especially here in Godric's Hollow. Everyone, not just death eaters, everyone knows about this place. Sooner or later people are going to visit here again." Kingsley saw Harry shrug, but keep staring out the window, "At least this place only opens to you, but because you're inside, anyone can come in. You should have some wards or the fidelius charm placed around it." still Harry never said anything, "Alright, but I've never known you to be so stubborn or stupid Harry. You always listened to us about protection."

"It was different then, I had no choice because I wasn't of age, now I am. You all know I didn't want to do Mad-Eye's plan, but what could I do." Harry opened the glass doors and stepped outside.

"He sounds down, has something happened?" Kingsley asked very quietly.

"At Fred Weasley's funeral, Ginny spoke to Harry about them starting their lives together like they talked about. Harry basically told her to forget it and go find someone else, but he was so cold when he spoke to her. I told Harry he just broke her heart. Maybe we just need to give him some time. From what you've been telling me, he really hasn't had a lot of time to himself, to just rest or relax."

"No he hasn't, but he's still not. You can tell by the way he's standing, he's alert, on edge, very tense. It might be he's just not ready to believe Voldemort is really gone and won't come after him again. I better get back to work, I know you could be doing more helping find these death eaters, but I need you here."

"It's fine, I'm a bit like Harry in a way. I haven't really relaxed in years, so even though there's a threat and I'm always ready for anything."

"Alright, I'll just tell Harry I'm going," Kingsley got up and stepped to the doors, "I'm heading out Harry, if you don't want to put any sort of protections charms around the place, just please be careful."

"I will Kingsley, I'm not going to do anything rash you know."

Kingsley noticed Harry never turned around and his voice was hoarse, "I'll talk to you later," he stepped back inside, "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be there," Oscar gave Kingsley a smile then watched him leave.

Harry stepped back into the house then went straight into the office and wrote a note to Hermione and Ron, then walked back into the kitchen.

"Kreacher, until I get another owl, can you take this to the Burrow, it's for Hermione and Ron."

"Yes Master Harry," the elf took the note, then disappeared.

"I'm making a coffee Oscar, you want one?"

"Yeah, thanks Harry," Oscar got up and sat at the dining table watching Harry in the kitchen. Not long after, Kreacher arrived back with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry," Hermione walked over to him and hugged him, "Why are you here?"

"I'm going to live here, it's in pretty good condition, well apart from my old room. Ron, in the office near the entrance way, your bags are in there, I went back to the Forest of Dean. I grabbed the tent as well, you can give that back to Bill."

"You should have told us Harry, snatchers could have still been there."

"They had been, everything was wrecked. Hermione, sorry to tell you, but all your books were destroyed, I'm going to buy more for you, as soon as I go to the book shop."

"You don't need to do that Harry."

"I feel responsible, so please just let me replace them." Harry finished making coffee and tea for Ron and Hermione, then placed the cups on the table.

"Alright, but what did you say to Ginny after the funeral?"

"Just told her where not getting back together," Harry stared down into his cup.

"When we got back home, she was in a right state, hasn't left her room since," Ron said walked back out and sitting down.

"We heard you call her name a lot Harry, so why don't you want to get back together?" Hermione asked quietly.

"So she doesn't get killed, is that a good enough reason. I don't think your mother would handle losing another kid," Harry got up and stared out the doors again.

"Her birthday's in two weeks, mum's thinking of putting on a big birthday dinner for her and hoped you'd be there."

Harry shook his head, "No, tell you're mum I'm not going to the Burrow. I don't want them to see me there, it'll just put your family in danger. But I am going to get Kingsley to connect this floo for you two. I don't want you seen coming here either."

"Why is Harry being so cautious, has there been threats apart from what happened at the Hogshead?" Hermione asked the auror.

"Yes, there's been threats, that's why I'm here. They want Harry dead for killing Voldemort and since you'll be seeing a lot of me, my name's Oscar Brimbly," Oscar shook Hermione and Ron's hands.

"So you see, you two will be in the most danger, but hopefully if they don't see us together or you arriving here, you'll be safe. That's why I asked Kreacher to bring you in."

"Alright, I get that Harry, but why aren't you staying in a safe house or something. Redo the fidelius charm on Grimmauld Place,' Ron said.

"I'm not going to live my life in hiding, I saw how that affected Sirius, I won't do that. But if they find me, I'll fight, give them something to think about, I'm not going to just stop living. We all hated having to stay in hiding at Grimmauld Place, so no, there's no way I'm going to do that again."

"Aberforth told us about the attack at his pub, did you know they'd be there?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head as he sat down, "No, I just walked in and they starting firing spells."

"Harry disarmed one, then I stunned one, why Aberforth stunned the other, then Harry disarmed the other two. What's with that Harry, why disarmed all the time."

"It's just something that's worked for me over the years, I've gotten into a habit using that spell. Remus even had a go at me about it. Oh Hermione, I want to show you this," Harry pulled the locket out of his shirt and showed her.

"Godric Gryffindor, did you find this here?"

"Yep, in my old room, under the cot."

"You went in there?" Ron asked looking stunned.

"I wanted to find out what he was going to use, now I know. I wonder where he found this, even Dumbledore didn't know it existed."

"It's the same as the Slytherin one, well a little different, but same shape," Hermione tried to open it.

"It won't open, I don't know what Gryffindor would have used to seal it."

"He did invent a lot of charms and spells, I can go through any books on Gryffindor, find out for you."

"I'll pick a few more up for you, but there might be some in the office. I haven't gone through the books in there yet. You can have a look if you want Hermione. Oh and Kingsley wants to see the other items, I told him you had them and the books."

"I was planning on asking Professor McGonagall if she wanted them, but what are you going to do with this, give it to her? It did belong to one of the founders."

"I haven't decided yet. The moment I put it on, I felt it, something just told me to hang onto it."

"I'll just go see what books you're parents owned," Hermione left the room.

"Has Hermione said anything about when she's going to find her parents?"

"No, but it's only been a week. I'm sure she'll start planning that soon. I don't know how mum will take it when I tell her I'm going to Australia with Hermione."

"Expect to get your ears busted," Harry gave Ron a smile which made him grimace, then he laughed, which made Harry laugh.

Oscar watched the friends talk and laugh together and knew this is what Kingsley had meant. Harry needed his friends, but he was too scared something will happen to them. But what he was seeing was a good sign, Oscar though Harry might just need a bit of time to get over everything. So he thought why the two young men were talking, he would go quietly talk to Hermione. So she could let Ginny know not to give up on Harry just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione and Ron spent a lot of time with Harry in Godric's Hollow. Harry had bought a heap of books for Hermione and when she saw them, she cried into Harry's arms. Ron and Hermione had wanted to go out with Harry, but he refused to put them in danger by being seen together. Harry and Oscar had been attacked by another lot of death eaters. They caught two, but the other three got away, but Harry did get another cut, this time down his chin and neck, but he finally stopped using the disarming charm and started stunning. Oscar was amazed when Harry stunned the first death eater. Not only was he fast, but the death eater fall back giving Harry time to disarm him, but he flew back more than Oscar had ever seen a stunner do before. When they got back to the house, Oscar noticed Harry rubbing his head again, but sometimes he noticed Harry just staring into space, like he wasn't seeing anything or even hearing anything. Oscar would call him a few times before Harry finally answered, at first he was worried, but then realised Harry probably needed time, so he decided to keep an eye on him just to make sure.

Hermione and Ron told Harry that Ginny refused to have her birthday dinner unless Harry and all her friends were there and even though Harry knew it was a bad idea, he couldn't let Ginny miss out on her birthday, especially this one as she was now an adult. He bought her a simple, but beautiful gold bracelet with snitches all over it. Oscar had seen what Harry had bought, but also how much he paid. Harry might be denying his feelings for the young woman, but he showed it in other ways.

Harry finished dressing, then headed downstairs, "I thought you would have headed home by now and Marcus would have been here."

"I told Marcus to have tonight off, but all the aurors are always on standby in case anything happens."

"Last time a party was held at the Burrow, it got attacked, they knew I was there. Hopefully now the ministry is back under control of the right people, that won't happen. So we might as well go," Harry blew out a deep breath, then he and Oscar stepped into the fireplace. A few seconds later, they both stepped out into the Burrow's kitchen.

"Harry, I'm glad you came," Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly.

Harry couldn't believe how much Mrs. Weasley had aged, "I'm glad I came too, I missed you."

"Then please start visiting again. You can floo in any time, no one will see you."

"If I think all of you will be safe, I will. Oh this is Oscar Brimbly, the auror."

"Nice to meet you Oscar, but you will relax and join in with the party. So Harry, lead Oscar out, everyone is already outside."

"Alright,' Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley again, then stepped outside. He saw a heap of his friends all sitting around the table, "Hi everyone, this is Oscar Brimbly, he's an auror."

"I'm Harry's guard, I stay with him at all times," Oscar nodded to everyone, then he was motioned to take a seat.

"Um, happy birthday Ginny, I got this for you," Harry said awkwardly as he held out a small package.

"Thank you, but you didn't need to get me anything Harry," Ginny gave him a smile then unwrapped the package, then slowly opened the lid, "Oh, it's beautiful, will you put it on for me?"

Harry nodded, then put the delicate bracelet around Ginny's small wrist and did it up.

"Looks good on you," Harry gave her a small smile, then sat between Hermione and Oscar.

"That looks very nice Ginny, you have good taste Harry."

"Expensive taste dad, that's goblin made," Bill said staring at the bracelet, Harry shrugged.

"Well if you are going to buy woman something like that, why not something expensive if you can afford it. But can you afford it, can't you Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, no problem, with what my parents left me and Sirius, I'm okay," Harry turned to his friends, "Looks like a meeting of the DA with all of you here," Harry smiled at them all.

"Yep, like old times Harry," Seamus grinned, "but at least I stopped blowing everything up."

Everyone around the table laughed, "You weren't that bad Seamus, well you did blow up our feather in first year, melted Neville's cauldron another year and always ended up with singed eyebrows," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a wonder he has any left," Neville said as he ran a finger over Seamus's eyebrow.

Seamus punched Neville, "I've got some Nev, now stop being a prat."

"So all of you were in Dumbledore's Army, the Minister told us about your group," Oscar said looking around and realised how young they really looked.

"Yep," Ron said then introduced everyone to Oscar, "There were more, but they just wanted to learn what they could, but weren't close friends."

"Like Michael Corner, Ginny's ex-boyfriend," Katie said.

"He asked me out the other day, I told him I'd think about it," Ginny said cheerfully and was pleased when she noticed Harry stiffened.

"So do all you're old boyfriends get to ask you out, I wouldn't mind," Dean smiled at Ginny, but chuckled.

"Prat Dean, but we could hang out, you were always a lot of fun."

"Hey, I wanted to ask you out Ginny, Dean beat me too it," Seamus scowled at his friend.

"Well, I know I'd have a good time with you Seamus, you always cracked me up."

"Looks like our little sister hasn't changed," Charlie said staring intensely at her.

"Don't start Charlie, I'm of age now, I do not need all of you to play big brother on me."

Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron all looked at each other than at Ginny, "Too bad sis," they all said together.

"So Seamus, Dean, a warning, behave with our little sister, or you'll have the five of us after you."

Everyone could see the look on Ginny's face, "Careful boys, bat bogeys coming in if you keep going," Arthur laughed.

"Damn straight they will if you lot start. I do not need protection, I think I've proven that to all of you."

"I'd give up Ginny, you're brothers are just as stubborn as you, but sometimes you have to take the protection even if you don't want it." Harry said but smiled at Oscar.

"Too bad Harry, you're stuck with me."

"Is that why you've got another scar Harry, did more death eaters attack you?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, five this time, we got two, three got away. But they seem to like to use slicing hexes on me. So more scars to add to the others, I think their trying to make me look like Mad-Eye," Harry shrugged.

"I'm sure the aurors will find them soon. How is that going Oscar?"

"The Minister told me yesterday that they've received a lot of tips. So my colleagues will get them in the end."

"Did Ron tell you we found Mad-Eye's magical Eye?" Harry asked.

"No, where did you find that?" George asked.

"Stuck to Umbridge's door at the ministry, she was using it to spy on her workers, old hag. I wasn't going to leave it there, so I use one of your decoy detonators, snuck in why everyone was looking at that and took it, buried it for him."

"We still never found his body, I know the Minister has questioned Umbridge a lot, but she doesn't seem to know what happened."

"Hey Harry, the reserve here wants to breed Hungarian Horntails, I have to bring over a male, you want to see it?" Charlie asked smirking at Harry.

Everyone around the table started laughing at the look on Harry's face, "No, keep those things away from me Charlie or I will end up looking like Mad-Eye."

"I don't blame you Harry, I never want to go near a dragon again," Ron shuddered.

"What was that one we flew Charlie?"

"A Welsh Green, Ron described it, pretty nasty they are too."

Talk kept going around the table with a lot of laughter. They all ate a great meal cooked by Mrs. Weasley, then a huge cake of a quidditch pitch, with hoops and tiny people on brooms and balls all over it. After everyone had a huge slice of cake, Ginny stood up.

"Now I am of age," Ginny pulled her wand and summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey, "I want to share a drink with my family and friends," she flicked her wand and poured everyone a drink, "To the best family in the world and the best friends any girl could ask for," she raised her glass, then took a small sip along with everyone else, "Now as it's my birthday, there is one thing I would like and being the birthday girl, I should get what I want tonight, isn't that right mum?"

"Within reason Ginny."

"Reason mum, this is Ginny we're talking about, she always got what she wanted," Charlie said, "So tell us what you want sis."

"I want Harry to give me what I gave him for his birthday last year," Ginny stepped behind him, "So saviour, are you going to give the birthday girl what she wants?"

"Ginny," Harry said lowering his head, then slowly stood up and looked at her, "Why, it won't change my mind."

"That's not why I'm asking Harry," she took another stepped closer, looking into his eyes, "So, are you going to give me what I asked for Harry?" Ginny put her hands on Harry's chest and before anyone could blink, Harry and Ginny were snogging right there in front of everyone.

"By the look of that snog Seamus, we're out of luck. Ginny never kissed me like that," Dean said but smiled.

"Damn, I was looking forward to dating Ginny, bloody saviour, has to get the girl."

Harry and Ginny slowly pulled apart, "You know this can't happen, it's too dangerous for you Ginny. Blimey, why do you think I broke up with you in the first place?"

"Because of Voldemort, he's dust and you forget I can take care of myself. Didn't I prove that and you forget that you were the one that taught me to fight," Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry again, "Just give it a chance Harry, that's all I'm asking."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Ginny's face, but then his nightmare came to him so he moved her arms away.

"No, I won't put your family through losing anyone else just so we can be together," Harry hurried into the house and straight into the fireplace and disappeared.

"Is that what he's worried about?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, he's blaming himself for Fred, well for everyone. He got some information that night and I can understand that if he got it earlier, he might have been able to end it sooner. Keep trying Ginny, we told you how often he called your name in his sleep and what he said," Hermione smiled.

"What did Harry say Hermione?" Molly asked.

"That he loved Ginny."

"He does, but he's so frightened especially about all these attacks. He's determined to always be alone and not put any of you in danger because you're friends with him. I better get back to his place, it was nice to meet you all," Oscar said then stepped back into the house and into the fireplace. The moment he stepped out of Harry's fireplace, he saw Harry drinking, "That won't help you know Harry."

"Probably not, but it'll stop me feeling like this. Why did she do that, it just makes all this harder on both of us?"

"She's in love and when a woman is in love they will use or do anything they can to get who they want and she wants you. Look Harry," Oscar walked over to him, "yes, it's dangerous, but you, all of you and everyone have been living with this danger for more years that we can count. Take the chance with Ginny, but be cautious. Don't be seen as a couple, don't get seen together too often. She can come here without being seen, you can go there the same way. After all you've seen and done, you deserve to have a normal life, well as normal as what we're used to. Let me tell you something, but I'd like you're word that you never repeat it to anyone."

"You have it, but I doubt it'll change my mind."

"I know how you feel at the moment. All us aurors are always in danger and death eaters will go after us and anyone we care about because we're the ones that usually catch them. I have someone in my life, but we keep it a secret. It's for his safety and mine, especially now. If any of the death eaters found out about us, I'd be the one they'd come after so they could kill him. They killed the last Minister and will go after the new one."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"So you and Kingsley, why aren't you his auror guard then? As Minister, I know he has to have one."

"So no one gets suspicious, but I do the odd guard duty with him. You didn't look shocked or disgusted when I told you that."

"Why would I, if you're gay then that's who you are, how you were born, but you hide it well and I've known Kingsley for a few years, I never picked up on anything. So how long have you been together?"

"Just over two years, we were auror partners for a few years, then we found out we liked each other more than we thought. Even then we kept it to ourselves, Scrimgeour didn't like gay people so he would have made our lives difficult. We both have our own places, that's just for show, but I live at Kingsley's place. But what I was saying before, Scrimgeour was killed in his home, but he was single, no family of any kind. We've lost a lot of family members to death eaters, they hope it will stop us going after them. Kingsley and I want to come out as we say, but we don't and that is only for safety reasons, but that hasn't stopped us being together. So you can see that I do know what you're going through and if you really want to, you could make this work with Ginny."

"I thought you were supposed to be my auror guard, not my conscious," Harry sighed as he sat down, "The Weasley family has been the only family I've ever known. But the moment they met me, they have been in danger. Ron almost died because of me, Ginny almost died in the chamber of secrets. It was luck that saved her. Fred died, I don't want them to lose anyone else because of me. I couldn't believe how old Mrs. Weasley looked, I don't want her to go through that again."

"From what I've heard, if it wasn't for you, Ginny, Ron and Arthur Weasley would have died, but you saved them. We've gone up again eight death eaters and we're both still alive. If you get back together with Ginny, she can be explained about the danger and take extra precautions. I saw her fighting that night and she was underage and too young for half those spells she was using, but she can hold her own and she's actually very good. I wouldn't mind having her join the aurors."

Harry chuckled, "She's powerful alright and I know she's good. Did you hear about the night me and my friends were at the ministry, the department of mysteries?"

"Yeah, I heard about that, why?"

"The hall of prophecy, Ginny did that with a simple reductor curse. We used this training wizard when we were the DA, she reduced that to ash as well."

"Then I really want her as an auror. Come on Harry, you love her, she loves you. That is a beautiful thing and some people don't always find their perfect partner, but we can all see you and Ginny are meant to be together. So stop thinking about protecting her and everyone else and trust them to look after themselves."

"I'll think about it, but I'll tell you now you won't get Ginny as an auror. Her dream is to play professional quidditch and she'll be great at it too. She was my best chaser."

"So you both played quidditch for Gryffindor and you were captain."

"Yeah, I was, Ron was my keeper. The dark girl that was there tonight, Angelina, she was a chaser and captain before me. George and Fred were beaters when I got seeker in my first year, Katie was the other chaser, then I found two more. But Ginny stood out over all the chasers, even over the other teams."

"You both have a lot in common, you're both stubborn and you're both very determined. Try to imagine what Ginny might do if she thinks you're not going to give in."

Harry shook his head, "She'll end up in danger anyway because she'll get reckless. She won't mean to but if she gets angry enough with me, she won't think of the danger that's out there."

"Yes, she could do that. I could see the look she gave those brothers of hers. Five brothers and she never backed down once, even with the size of Charlie. She's got a mind of her own and won't shy away from danger, but take it head on. Think of this as well, something you might not want to think about, but all the aurors have to think about it. She could get killed and it might not have anything to do with you Harry. So what we do is give our loved ones the best of us we can because we know how dangerous our jobs are, but we also know our families could be targeted. Kingsley and I really want to show our relationship, it's just now he's Minister, it's more dangerous. So when we're alone, we make sure to spend all our time together. We always tell each other how we feel and always show it why we can because we know either of us could be killed at any time. It doesn't matter that Voldemort is gone, he just happened to be the worst dark wizard there ever was. But there are always dark witches and wizards that we have to find and end up fighting. Those types don't just surrender or stun, they kill."

Harry sighed again, "You make very good arguments and a lot of sense, it's just my nightmares, I keep seeing Ginny and I together, then she gets killed. They go after her, not me, like they want to hurt me."

"I've had a few of those since Kingsley was named minister. But we spoke about it and thought if either of us die then we'd live our life to the fullest why we can. You could do the same Harry, give Ginny what you both want why you can and hopefully you'll end up growing old together. But if anything happens to either of you, then the other will have those memories and know that you both did all you could why you were together."

"Fine, I'll really think about it. But after what you've been saying, go home to your man Oscar. I'm sure I'll be fine here for one night. I don't want to be the cause of you and Kingsley being apart tonight."

"We'll live with it and I won't leave you alone. I'll just tell Kingsley to come see me before he goes to bed, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it is, go send a message to him and Oscar," Harry gave him a smile, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Oscar slapped Harry on the shoulder then sent his patronus off to the Minister for Magic. Then Harry and Oscar kept talking until Kingsley stepped out of the fireplace, "I'm trying to make Harry see sense, so I told him about us, took it really well too," Oscar stood up and put his arm around Kingsley.

"So it doesn't shock you that one of your friends is gay?" Kingsley asked.

"No, if men are who you want to shag, go for it. But seriously Kingsley, it's who you are, so don't hide it, especially from your friends. I know I'm happy for you and that you have someone that you care about and he cares about you."

"Thanks Harry, at least we don't have to hide in front of you, but it's not that we're ashamed, it's all to do with safety."

"Yeah, Oscar explained it to me. Trying to convince me to give Ginny a go because you never know what will happen. But I told Oscar to go home to you, spend what time you can together, I'm fine alone."

"Sorry Harry, until we get these death eaters, Oscar stays with you. Why do you think I picked Oscar and Marcus? There two of the aurors I'd trust with my life, so I knew you'd be safe with them. But I have one bit of good news, one of the tips we received paid off. The aurors caught six death eaters tonight, one died, but the aurors are all okay. You and Oscar caught five not long ago, that's eleven. We're getting there Harry, so eventually you won't need an auror guard."

"Eleven, there must be at least thirty more out there, even if some of those weren't as bad as Bellatrix, they were still death eaters."

'That's true, but think of it this way, the main ones, Voldemorts inner circle, there's only four of them left. The others don't have enough power to go up against a first year. They were types like Pettigrew, bad, but nothing special."

"Those four could be planning something Kingsley, probably to do with me. So fine, I'll keep Oscar and Marcus, but I don't want to be the cause of you two being apart tonight."

"Then I have a solution if you agree Harry," Oscar said.

"Anything, so what's the solution?"

"That we both stay here tonight, we can just conjure a bed to use."

"Good idea and you can both stay anytime," Harry smiled at his friends and he did think of Oscar as a friend now, so he decided to take his advice, "Um, I want to go speak with Ginny, can you give me some time alone, the Burrow's safe and if anything happens, I'll send prongs."

Oscar and Kingsley looked at each other then Harry, "Since the Burrow has strong wards, okay, but the tiniest hint of trouble, I better seen prongs Harry." Kingsley said seriously.

"I promise, so stay here, enjoy yourselves, Kreacher will get anything you want," Harry smiled then stepped into the fireplace, vanishing from Godric's Hollow and stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow, "Mr. Weasley, is Ginny still awake, I need to talk to her."

"She is, she's still outside with Hermione and her brothers. All the other guests have left."

"Thanks," Harry walked to the door then just stood there staring out at Ginny. After a couple of minutes, he stepped outside, "Ginny."

Everyone turned and looked at Harry, "Why did you come back Harry?"

"Can we talk, in private?"

Ginny gazed at Harry for a minute, then nodded and gestured for him to follow her and they both walked down towards her father's shed. Then Ginny folded her arms and waited.

"Look, can you understand why I'm apprehensive about us being together, you would be in worse danger than Hermione and Ron. At the moment you're safe because the death eaters don't know about you. But I got some good advice tonight, about trying to live my life to the fullest because you never know what will happen from one day to the next, we all know that any one of us could die. You've seen the new scars I've already received, for some reason there not trying to kill me, but they aimed the killing curse at Oscar. So if you want us to give it a go, I have a few conditions."

"You know I want to give it a go, but I'm not one for being blackmailed Harry. So tell me these conditions then I'll tell you if there reasonable."

"Okay, we don't get seen as a couple when we go out, we don't get seen too often together. When we're here or at my place, that's safe, so we can be a couple. If you're out at any time, you take extra precautions, meaning you do some extra defence training. I could either come here with Oscar and he can teach you, or I can," Harry stood there seeing Ginny's face getting redder.

"No, forget it, if we go out together, then we're together as any couple would."

"Then there's nothing left to talk about," Harry turned and walked away and got as far as the table before Ginny grabbed his arm.

"That is totally unreasonable Harry."

"I don't think it is, I'm thinking of your safety. I told you, they keep hurting me, but try to kill Oscar, I will not put you in that type of danger. That's the way it's going to be, so now it's up to you. I'll give you some time to think about it, but only come to my place if you agree with me."

"Harry, this is ridiculous," Ginny thought she might try to soften Harry, so she slipped her arms around him, "I'll be safe and I can take care of myself," she kissed him softly, "Come on Harry, we can work this out, but you have to want to."

"I do want to, but it's not going to work Ginny, I told you how this is going to be if we get back together," Harry moved Ginny's arms, "Let me know what you decide," Harry nodded to the others at the table, then stepped inside but could hear Ginny's furious tirade as he gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a small smiled, then stepped into the fireplace and vanished from the Burrow and the girl he loved, hoping she would realise why he was doing this. All she had to do is look at her parents and see what they have already been through and Harry was determined to never put the Weasley's through that again, even if it meant being alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"Ginny, what did Harry want?" Ron asked looking suspiciously at his sister.

"He's being unreasonable, that's what he's doing, as for what he wants. First, that we don't get seen as a couple, or been seen too often together and he wants me to take extra defence lessons from Oscar or him. I'm not going to do it, because if Harry's my boyfriend, then we get seen as a couple."

"He is trying to keep you safe Ginny," Charlie said.

"No, he's being a stupid noble prat, like always, that's what he's doing."

"Look, we know you're used to getting your own way Ginny, but we know Harry, he's not going to give in on this. So you either forget about Harry or do what he wants and I can understand where he's coming from," Ron said but put his arm around Hermione.

Ginny sighed then sat down, "He can be so stubborn, but you're right, aren't you. He's not going to change his mind?"

"No, he won't Ginny. He's scared, not just for you but for everyone he cares about. Then think of what he said. They keep hurting Harry, but trying to kill Oscar, that shows they want Harry for something but they don't care about anyone else. He told us why he wouldn't stay here or go out with us too often, he wants them to think we're not that close. If they found out about you and Harry, you would be targeted," Hermione explained.

"I saw the looks he gave mum and dad Ginny, he's not going to put them through that again. So now it's up to you, what are you going to do?" Bill asked.

"Fine, I get it, it's just so unfair. But I can tell you now that we're going to be spending a lot of time here or at his place if that's the only way we can be together," Ginny stood up and went inside, "I need to speak to Harry, is it alright if I go there?"

"Is he expecting you to Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, if I agree to his terms. At first I wasn't going to, but Ron, Hermione and Bill made sense."

"Alright, try not to be too late though. You might be an adult now, but you are still our youngest child and only daughter."

"I won't dad," Ginny gave him a smile then stepped into the fireplace, vanishing from the Burrow, then stepped out in Harry's living room, "Fine, I'll do what you want, but I'm giving you a warning now Harry Potter," Ginny stepped over to him, "If you ever, ever break up with me again, you're going to lose some parts."

Harry stared at Ginny, then pulled her into his arms, kissing her hungrily and never wanted to stop. The moment their lips parted, Harry gently touched Ginny's face.

"I won't Gin, but can you understand why I'm doing all this?"

"Yes, I was cursing you're name before, but Ron, Hermione and Bill said some things which made me understand. So who gave you this advice, I'd like to thank them."

Harry pointed to the two men sitting together on the couch, "Oscar, then Kingsley chipped in as well."

"When Harry explained to us what he wanted you to agree to, I thought you would have hexed him Ginny," Kingsley smirked.

"I wanted to, but I think I was in shock that he never gave in. I can usually get my brothers to give in to me. Harry's a stubborn, noble prat, but that's who he is, I've always known that."

"So are you going to do some extra training?"

"Yes, but you can, either here or at the Burrow. I'm used to you teaching me."

"We might leave you two alone, see you in the morning," Kingsley said and he walked up the stairs with Oscar.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they sat down, "I have missed you, more than you realise."

"I have to," Ginny reached up and ran her finger along Harry's scars, "They really try to kill Oscar?"

"Yeah, they keep aiming the killing curse at him, but me, always slicing hexes. Which means they are planning something, we just don't know what, then I always end up with a headache for a few days, I…I don't know what they want with me."

"Do you know how many are left out there?"

"Of his main death eaters, only four, but there are a lot more, their just not that powerful. When I really looked at you're mum and dad, it almost brought me to…to tears Gin. I won't put them through that again just so we can be together. You're parents mean a lot to me."

"I know they do, Bill said something similar. I overheard them talking, mum was going on about having all of us live at the Burrow, even Bill and Fleur so she can keep us together. Dad kept talking to her until she realised that all of us are adults now and we can take care of ourselves and if mum tries to get to overprotective, then we might all end up moving out. None of us want to upset mum, but we do understand. She's blaming herself for Fred."

"Why would she blame herself when it had nothing to do with her?"

"I thought you were going to say you blame yourself for Fred."

"I did blame myself at first, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and Oscar's very good with his advice."

"Okay, well she saved me from Bellatrix, but couldn't save Fred. She keeps saying that she's the parent, it's her job to protect her kids."

"I saw what happened to Fred Ginny, nothing could have saved him. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah, Percy told us what happened. How he didn't want to move from protection Fred, but you dragged him into a corner to keep him safe."

"I could see how distraught Percy was and spells were going all over, some just missed him. I haven't admitted this to anyone, but I'm scared Gin. Not for me, but for all of you, everyone that's friends with me. I keep thinking if I stop being close to anyone they might be safe."

"And you're scared of losing someone again, that you couldn't survive if that happened."

Harry gave her a small smile, 'When did you get to know me so well, because you're right, I wouldn't survive if I lost anyone else."

"I know, we all know that because we've all seen what you went through after Sirius died, then Dumbledore. Remember, I was the one holding you when he died. Now you've lost Remus as well, the last person that was close to your parents."

"Yeah, the pain of all that is just so strong, that I feel like I need to protect myself from going through that again. You know what I've thought about if I was to lose someone else?"

"I'm not sure, maybe you'd kill yourself if that happened."

"That's one I have thought about, the other, I go completely in the opposite direction. I turn out like them, go out killing any dark witch or wizard out there."

"Harry, you could never kill anyone."

"Gin, you know I killed Voldemort, I technically killed Quirrell too. I saw what happened when he touched me, so I deliberately grabbed his face so he would die. But I have killed Ginny, I used the killing curse and just killed him and I'm not sorry for doing that nor do I care that he's dead."

At first Ginny looked shocked, "Who did you kill and why Harry because that doesn't sound like you?"

"I can see how shocked you are Ginny, but I'm not as innocent as people make me out to be and who can blame me really. I don't want to hurt or kill anyone, but I just don't want this anymore. Fighting, torture, pain, suffering, loss, death, that's been my life, so now, I…I don't just sit back."

"I don't know how you feel Harry, none of us can. Yes, we lost Fred, but you have lost everyone you've gotten close to, but who did you kill and why?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange, I saw him raping a girl in the middle of the fighting. The pain on her face with what he was doing to her, not to mention how disgusted she looked, when I saw that, I just pointed my wand at his back and said the killing curse. Fighting, pain and death in battle, I get all that when you're fighting a war, what he was doing was for his own pleasure, it had nothing to do with his own survival or war.'

"Okay, I can't say I understand, but I think if that happened to me and with my short temper, I probably would have killed him."

"Don't say that, don't even think that Ginny. You don't realise how it can change a person, I know I'm not the same as I was before. Everything that happened before was out of my hands and I did things to live and escape, that time I could have just stunned him, but I chose to kill him. At first I kept telling myself it was what I was feeling from Voldemort, he was so angry at the time. But when I was sitting in the Hogshead, I thought about it and it came to me that I did it and it had nothing to do with Voldemort, it was all me. But can we stop talking for a bit, I've really missed kissing you."

Harry and Ginny stopped talking as their lips came together, but upstairs, Kingsley and Oscar had heard every word Harry and Ginny had spoken. They closed the door to the spare room.

"I can't believe what I just heard love, that doesn't sound like Harry at all."

"When I first heard him say he used the killing curse, I was shocked babe. Even when I asked him about it, I was still stunned at the way he sounded when he explained. Now Harry has no idea you've told me about him living with a piece of Voldemorts soul inside him, but do you think it might have been him that influenced Harry. You've known him for a few years, what's your opinion on that?"

"I have seen Harry get angry because of whatever Voldemort was doing or saying at the time, I never realised what it all meant until I saw that memory. But listening to what Harry said and the way he said it, no, I think it was all Harry, nothing to do with Voldemort. When you've been fighting alongside him, have you noticed anything with Harry, a look maybe."

"I've seen a fierce look on his face, but he just kept disarming. Finally he's stopped that and goes for the stun now. One thing though babe, those we did fight and capture, I never recognised any of them."

"They weren't his main death eaters, but they were in his inner circle. Now if Harry was to go up against one of his main one's that he's seen with Voldemort before, I'm not sure what he will do. I think we need to keep a careful watch over Harry because I think he's finally been pushed too far, especially for someone his age."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe his only eighteen. When you listen to him, it's like talking to someone years older. But from what you've been telling me and what I've been hearing from Harry himself, I think that would age anyone."

"Yes, it would, now Marcus told me that most nights Harry screams out in his sleep. At first he went to check on Harry, thinking he was being tortured. So I explained that Harry has suffered from nightmares most of his life, but that usually came down to seeing through Voldemort. I told Marcus to just leave him if he hears that again."

"So we might hear it ourselves, we should get some sleep why we can then. Can't have the Minister falling asleep at his desk," Oscar smirked.

Kingsley laughed, then rolled them both over until he was lying on top of his partner and neither of them spoke another word as their mouths and bodies did the talking for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After saying goodnight to Ginny, Harry sat down with a drink wondering if he was doing the right thing. Oscar and Kingsley made a lot of sense and yes, he could give Ginny some good memories if something was to happen to him. But what if something happened to Ginny? Harry took a big drink, then filled his glass again. He walked up to his room with the thoughts of something happening to Ginny going through his mind. One thing Harry knew, if Ginny died, then he was going to follow her. He stripped off, climbed into bed took another drink hoping it would help him sleep, but ended up lying awake for a long time before he finally dozed off.

Through the night, Kingsley and Oscar woke to loud screams coming from Harry's room. They both sat up listening to Harry say to kill him, then to scream out Ginny's name, but what worried them was Harry yelling he was going to kill all of you. Kingsley and Oscar kept listening, but stared at each other and they both had the same look on their faces, they were worried and apprehensive wondering what Harry would do.

The following morning, Harry showered and headed down to the kitchen and saw Oscar and Kingsley sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning," Harry said lifelessly as he sat down.

"Morning," they both said, "you look tired Harry."

"Yeah, I don't sleep to well anymore, but I'm sure you both heard me, you'd be lying if you said you didn't," Kreacher put a cup of coffee in front of him, "Thanks Kreacher," then Harry stared into the cup.

"We heard you, but I've known for years about your nightmares. I told Marcus to ignore you if he heard you, then explained to Oscar last night."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, best just to leave me alone."

"Have you got any plans today Harry?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, I want to go buy a new broom."

"What happened to your Firebolt, the one Sirius bought you?" Kingsley asked.

"That night you all came to get me, it fell out of the sidecar when we were trying to get away from the death eaters. Bloody Yaksley hit the join of the sidecar and bike, tipped us upside down."

"Was that before Voldemort turned up?"

"Yeah, the sidecar broke away, I was able to climb up behind Hagrid. I never got a chance to ask you about what happened that night, my wand moved on its own, I was half unconscious, then it shot gold flames at his borrowed wand, busted it."

"Absolutio coagmentum, means release the connection. I heard you tell Hermione you didn't do it."

"No, I didn't, I've never heard of that spell. If I want to release or break a connection, I use defringo."

"It's more advance, you normally learn those extra type spells in seventh year. Are you going to go back and finish you're last year?"

Harry shook his head, "No."

"I thought you wanted to be an auror Harry, you always said you did."

"I did, do, but I can't go back to Hogwarts," Harry picked up his cup and stepped outside the door.

"He told me because too much has happened there, that's why he won't go back," Oscar glanced at Harry, "I thought after he sorted things out with Ginny, he'd be feeling better."

"I don't see that happening until all the other death eaters are captured. I have to go, be careful when you're out," Kingsley kissed Oscar, went to the door, "I'll talk to you later Harry."

"Yep," Harry said simply but never turned around.

"I'll see you later love," Kingsley sighed then stepped outside the house.

"Master Harry, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry sat back down and started to eat, but ended up pushing his plate away after only a few bits, rubbed his head, then got up and poured himself a drink, leant against the wall as he sipped his drink.

Oscar watched Harry for a few minutes why finished his breakfast, "Thanks Kreacher."

"You're welcome Mr. Auror," Kreacher bowed and took the plates into the kitchen.

"Do you want to head out now to get you're broom?"

"Yeah," Harry finished his drink, then summoned his pouch before stepping outside the house with Oscar.

"I should get a new one myself, I still have an old nimbus."

"There a good broom, my first one was a nimbus 2000, the whomping willow busted it during a game in a storm."

"I heard about that, the dementors made you fall and it blew away."

"Yeah, so ready?" Harry asked, Oscar nodded and they both apparated away.

Harry and Oscar walked along Diagon Alley and into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry looked around at the Firebolts and thought of Ginny, so he bought three, had the owner send two to his place, the other to the Burrow with a note to Ginny.

"I might get a few more books why I'm here, some on advance defence."

"Let's go then," Oscar and Harry headed up to Flourish and Blotts, looked around the crowded shop, Oscar pointing a few books out to Harry. He picked up three, then started to look through another book which made Oscar more worried as he looked at the title, poisons and antidotes.

Harry bought all four books, shrunk them and put them in his pouch, then they stepped out into Diagon Alley.

"Looks like George is getting the shop ready to open."

"You know, I've never been in there, heard it's a great joke shop though."

"Yeah, it is, come on, we'll go say hello to George why where here," Harry and Oscar walked up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, knocked on the door, saw George who opened the door for them.

"Harry, Oscar, what are you two doing here?"

"I wanted to get a new broom, saw you up here. So how much damage did you find?"

"Not a lot, I've been lucky, just most of my stock was taken. I've been wondering around here trying to decide if I should re-open it again."

"I think Fred would want you to George, he loved this shop just like you do, it was you're dream to own this place."

"I know, but I'm not sure I'll be able to run it without Fred. You should remember how packed this place used to get, Lee said he'd help, but he has to go back to work."

"I can give you a hand if you want, it's not like I'm doing anything, but I don't know a lot about what you sell, well I know things like your decor detonators, extendable ears and you're trick wands. Does your mother still find those around the house?"

George chuckled, "Occasionally, she did a few days ago, but she just picked it up and started crying instead of yelling at me," George sighed.

"It's going to take time George, for all of you. How is your mum doing?"

"Not too good, she spends a lot of time in our old room, sits on Fred's bed, staring around. Dad's doing everything he can, but he's having a hard time as well," George looked back at Harry and saw his face, "Don't start Harry, it's not your fault."

"I try not to blame myself, but I do. If I just had some information earlier, it might have made a difference. Anyway, we'll let you get back to it. But I was serious, if you want a hand, let me know."

"I will, thanks Harry."

Oscar and Harry left the shop and walked down to the Leaky Cauldron, "I'm having a drink, want one Oscar?"

"No, I'm on duty remember Harry."

Harry shrugged, "I keep telling you to go back and do you're proper duty," Harry walked up to Tom, "Firewhiskey Tom."

"Sure Harry, so how you doing?"

"You know, surviving," Harry put some gold on the bar, then took his drink, downing the whole thing, "Thanks, see you around."

"Take it easy Harry."

Harry and Oscar stepped out into the muggle street, went down to the lane and apparated back to Godric's Hollow. The moment they arrived, spells start flying towards them, both Oscar and Harry started to fire back. They saw five death eaters, Oscar had one stunned just as Harry stunned one, but also got another cut on him but this time the side of his head which gave him another headache. Then Harry saw a death eater he recognised and went to move, but noticed he was aiming at Oscar and saw the jet of green light heading towards him. Harry just reacted and jumped in front of the auror, got hit square in the chest as he fell.

"Harry," Oscar yelled, but kept firing back until he had two more death eaters stunned and disarmed, one apparated away, then went back to Harry, "Oh god."

Harry groaned, "I'm alive, which I wasn't expecting, but bloody hell that spell hurts."

"Stay still, you're bleeding and I need to get the aurors and obliviators here, muggles are staring at us," Oscar sent his bear patronus off, then bound the four death eaters before kneeling next to Harry. He saw the obliviators arrive and started to perform their spells over the muggles, the aurors along with Kingsley raced over to Harry and Oscar.

"What happened?" Kingsley asked as he saw the blood on Harry, "another slicing hex."

"His head yeah, but his chest, no, that was the killing curse he jumped in front of to protect me." Oscar said frustrated, "My job is to protect you Harry, but you need to see a healer."

"Bloody hell Harry," Kingsley helped Oscar pull Harry to his feet, "you could have been killed."

"I didn't know I was going to survive again Kingsley, but I wasn't going to let Oscar die because of me, no one dies because of me, not anymore. Now you know I can't die from that curse, how about Oscar goes back to work."

"Forget it, let's wait till we question this lot."

"And you call me stubborn, you're just as bad as me Kingsley," Harry groaned, as he clutched his chest.

"Marcus, can you take care of them, we'll get Harry to St Mungo's," Kingsley said then they apparated away.

The welcome witch spotted the Minister, an auror and Harry Potter instantly, so she opened the door and allowed them straight through and into a room.

"I'll get a healer," she smiled at Harry then left the room.

Kingsley waved his wand and his patronus took off through the wall, "You didn't know you could survive that, so that was a bloody stupid thing to do Harry."

"Give it a rest Kingsley, I've told you, no one is going to die because of me. So Oscar would be safer doing what aurors do and not guarding me."

"So minister, what is going on?" an elderly man stepped into the room.

"Harry got hit by the killing curse again, so he's bleeding badly. Poppy Pomfrey healed him when it was hit that night."

The man walked over to Harry, "Unbutton you're shirt Mr. Potter."

"It's Harry,' Harry said and undid his shirt, then watched as the healer moved his wand over Harry's chest, "Looks like it hit the same spot."

"It has, which is going to make healing this harder and take longer. Dark magic takes a lot to heal normally, but being hit in the same place twice and with the same spell will make this a lot harder to heal," the healer kept moving his wand over Harry's chest, then his head, before he summoned some potions, "You'll need this potion morning and night for the next month. Will you have a problem making this if I give you the list of what you need?"

"We'll sort it out for him," Kingsley said, "What will happen if he gets hit in that spot again?"

"If it's the killing curse again, there's a chance it won't close anymore. We might have to resort to muggle stitches if that happens, but it's bigger this time, which means if it did happen again, it would get bigger again."

The door opened and Hermione, Ron and Ginny ran in, "What happened?" Ron asked seeing all the blood over Harry.

Ginny sat on the other side of the bed and took Harry's hand, why Hermione stood next to him.

"He jumped in front of the killing curse to save me, his bloody stubborn, pigheaded and determined to not need help," Oscar said as he started pacing around the room.

"Oscar, give it a rest, I was not going to let you die for me, haven't I told you that enough. But did you see who it was?"

"No, I never took a lot of notice, why?"

"Yaksley, I'd like to finish him off," Harry said savagely.

"Enough Harry," Kingsley said, "Why don't you three take him home, Oscar will be there soon." Kingsley and Oscar watched as Hermione, Ginny and Ron walked Harry out, "This is getting ridiculous, especially since he had no idea he would survive. We know why before, that made sense, this time, I don't know."

"How do we stop him doing that, I feel like I'm going to cause his death if he keeps going," Oscar and Kingsley both looked worried, not just about trying to protect Harry, but the way he sounded and looked before and they didn't know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their way back to Harry's place. The moment they stepped inside, Harry poured himself a large drink, downing the whole thing, then rubbed his head again.

"You didn't need to come, I…I was fine."

"Yeah, fine, we saw how fine you were Harry. Why did you do that?" Ron asked.

"I've told everyone enough, no one is going to die because of me, not anymore. This time, that spell was going straight at Oscar why he was concentrating on the others. They planned it, made sure he was too busy to see it coming."

"I figured that after it happened, but you still shouldn't have done it Harry," Oscar said walking over to him, grabbed his arm and yanked him around, "How do you think that makes me feel, knowing you were going to die for me, I've come to care about you and think of you as a friend, you shouldn't have done it. But I figured something out, you've got a death wish, haven't you, I've seen it before."

Harry glared then yanked his arm back, before pouring another drink, but kept his back to everyone.

"That answered my question, which is what Kingsley and I thought, so two of us are on you from now on."

"Forget it, I've had it, I really have. I can't go through watching someone else I care about die. So I got you a going away present," Harry waved his hand and one of the brooms landed in it, then he threw it to Oscar, "Have fun," Harry stepped outside and sat down staring down at the garden.

Oscar growling in frustration, "I don't know what to do with him, I really don't."

"Let me talk to him," Ginny got up and walked outside and sat on Harry's lap, "Are you trying to die Harry?"

Harry never moved for a few seconds then looked up, "I don't know, all I know is I'm making sure others don't die because of me. Are you sure you want to stick with me, by the time there through I'll look like Mad-Eye."

"You'll always look gorgeous to me Potter, it's your mind that's driving me crazy. So I've been doing some thinking. If you have a death wish, that means you aren't trying to see if we can work. So I'm throwing out everything you asked me, I'm going to let it be known you're my boyfriend, whether you admit it or not because if I lose you, I've got nothing left to live for."

"That's no funny Ginny but I know you, you wouldn't do that to your parents," Harry made Ginny move and walked back inside, "So stop talking like that, it won't work," he poured himself another drink before he faced Ginny, "I'm not deliberately going out there to die you know, but I won't let anyone else die…die for me and they want me, so sooner or later I either get caught or I'm dead. I don't know why I bother fighting sometimes, my life has been so fucked up since the night he destroyed that room upstairs," Harry slowly walked up the stairs, unsealed the room and stepped inside staring around, "It all changed when this happened," Harry said when he heard the others behind him, "First, the Dursleys and their abuse, then Voldemort and his death eaters, Sirius, god I wish he was here. Why didn't I work out we were connected before that night," Harry knelt down in the middle of the room, laying his hands on the spot his mother died, "He never should have died and it was my fault."

"Don't start that again Harry, you didn't know about it, if anyone is to blame, Dumbledore should be for not telling you sooner," Ron said as he watched Harry.

"What did you mean when you said the Dursleys and their abuse?" Hermione asked but noticed Harry stiffen.

"Nothing," Harry stood up and stepped over to the cot, "You…you can see all the blood from when my head got cut. Now look at me though, got so many scars all over me I look like a street map. How can anyone live this life, always in danger, always getting hurt, it's a fucked up life."

"You really need to get over all this Harry, Voldemort is dead, you killed him," Ron said.

"Get over this, tell me how to do that Ron, go on, part some wisdom onto me."

"Fine I will, but first though, are you trying to die or are you just trying to stop everyone else dying?"

"I said before, I'm not deliberately going out there to die. Blimey Ron, I wish I could have a nice, normal and danger free life, that's never going to happen, but I'm not going to let anyone, including Oscar and his friends risk themselves for me. I…I think if that happened, if anyone died because they were trying to help me, I'll end up in the mind damaged ward at St Mungo's because I would have finally cracked, I already feel like I'm going that way."

"If you're serious, than I have an idea how you can have that normal life plus give Oscar and the rest of the aurors a chance to catch the death eaters."

Harry listened to Ron's idea, he saw Oscar, Hermione and Ginny all smile and he had to admit it himself, it just might work but wasn't sure or that he could take the chance but he decided to listen to their plans without saying anything then thought he might as well try, see if this would work and he could have a normal life one day.

A couple of days later, Harry sat in his living room, staring at the pictures of his parents and himself up on the mantel.

"Oscar, I want to head out for a while. I've been thinking of setting up a potions room, so I need some ingredients and another cauldron."

"Alright, just be prepared, every time we go out, we get attacked. But I'm warning you now Harry, do not try to save my life again or I might never forgive you."

"I said I won't let anyone die for me, so you just keep an eye out for an ambush," Harry nodded, then the two of them left.

Harry, with Oscar beside him, walked up Diagon Alley until they came to the apothecary. He bought a few new potion books, a new cauldron and a lot of ingredients. He sent everything back to the house and every time Harry used that spell, he had to thank Dumbledore for showing him how to do it.

Oscar and Harry stepped back out into Diagon Alley and walked slowly down the lane. The place was packed with people going about their business now it was safe. A lot of the people all smiled at Harry or said thank you as he passed them. Harry gave everyone a smile, but he still hated being thanked. When they got down near the ice-cream parlour, Oscar got a shiver and just as he was looking around, a spell hit Harry in the back, dropping him to the ground, Oscar quickly stunned and disarmed the attacker, then bound him before sending his patronus off. He knelt next to Harry as people all ran over and stood staring down at Harry Potter.

"Harry, come on mate," Oscar tapped Harry's face, "don't do this, not now, not after everything," Oscar kept tapping his face as people all around started to voice what had happened, Harry Potter was dead.

Kingsley and the aurors ran up, "What happened this time Oscar?"

"He got hit in the back before I knew what was happening," Oscar kept tapping Harry's face, "Harry, please, you can't do this, not now."

"Simon, take Oscar home, Marcus, you and David deal with the death eater." Kingsley knelt down next to Harry's body, then took his cloak off and covered him up, "Goodbye Harry, I'm so sorry, we tried everything to save you. You're going to get a hero's send off my friend." Kingsley sniffed and wiped a tear from his face, then levitated Harry, put his hand around Harry's arm and moved off down though the crowd until they got to the Leaky Cauldron, then he apparated away.

Word spread quickly about what had taken place at Diagon Alley. Papers and magazines were all running extra copies to tell the story about Harry Potter. Anyone that knew Harry personally all turned up at the Ministry of Magic demanding to see the Minister. The aurors kept all Harry Potter's friends in the atrium, but sent word to the Minister for Magic who came down a few minutes later.

"Kingsley, please, tell me it's not true," Ginny said as Ron kept a tight hold on her.

"I'm sorry Ginny, just know he did love you very much. He told me yesterday when I spoke to him that he had finally found the woman who he would spend the rest of his life with." Ginny collapsed in loud sobs as Ron and Neville knelt beside her, "Oscar Brimbly went to Harry's home and found his will. He asked that I take care of his funeral as he didn't want that put on his friends or the Weasley family who Harry considered his family."

"Can we see him Kingsley?" Hermione asked as tears were falling down her face.

"I can't let everyone, so this is what I'll do, Ginny, you chose ten of Harry's closest friends and you can come in and see him."

Ginny was helped up by Ron and Neville, "Well, me as I was Harry's girlfriend, Ron and Hermione of course, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Katie and Angelina. I know there's a lot more, but that's ten."

"Marcus, escort those ten to the room please," Kingsley said then waited till they left the atrium, "Harry Potter's funeral will be the day after tomorrow."

"He is being buried near his parents, isn't he Minister?" a young woman at the back called.

"Yes, it's the place I know Harry would want to be buried. Now I should get back to the preparations. Harry Potter was a hero, he will be missed by everyone that knew him, but today is a dark day in our history," Kingsley turned and walked away, heading back to his office to work out the funeral of the wizarding worlds saviour.

The ten that were taken to the room where Harry Potter's body was lying on a table under a cloak, all stood there staring, but it was Ginny that moved closer and pulled the cloak off Harry's face, then broke down in tears as she fell over his body. Neville stepped up beside her and put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, but stared down into Harry's lifeless face. Then he just couldn't resist, so he put his hand under Harry's nose, trying to feel air, hoping he was alive like last time, but he felt nothing.

"Oh god, he really is dead," Neville said as he wiped tears from his face.

"I was watching you do that Neville, hoping you felt something. I admit, I was too scared to do it," Ron said in a hoarse voice as he stared at his friend.

"I couldn't help hoping, but Harry is finally at peace and with his angels. But I know him, he will be watching over us, all of us like he has done for years."

Ginny stood up and hugged Neville, "Yes, he will Neville, because that's Harry Potter. He always wanted to help and protect everyone, not just his friends. So we have to make sure we give him a good send off. I'm going to have mum organise for everyone to head to the Burrow after his funeral. I know Harry wouldn't want us to be crying and upset. He made our world safer, so let's honour him with funny or embarrassing stories about Harry, anything we can think of. Let's give Harry, not the chosen one, not the saviour, but our friend a send-off he would like from the people closest to him," the other nine people in the room all nodded, then one by one, the girls kissed Harry's cheek, then even the boys did, before Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry's lips, "Goodbye my sweet Harry, I will always love you," Ginny kissed him again, then Neville put his arm around her and the ten people left the room and left their friend and all hoped he was at peace now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

It was the day of Harry Potter's funeral, people from all over gather at Godric's Hollow. But the people that didn't know Harry personally, stayed right back to allow his friends to say goodbye. Thousands of people lined the street near the cemetery, but also outside Harry's parent's house. Even though they didn't know him, they wanted to be here to say goodbye to the young man that had saved all of them by bringing peace to their world. Aurors and the magical law enforcement squad were all over, making sure that enchantments were placed to stop any muggles from going near the cemetery, but they were also there to protect the guests as everyone knew that Harry Potter had the last of Voldemorts death eaters after him, until they finally killed him.

Kingsley and other ministry officials made their way through the crowd. Then the staff of Hogwarts walked slowly towards the Potters graves, Hagrid sobbing loudly at the back with Aberforth walking beside him. Then all Harry's friends started to turn up, most were already crying for the loss of their friend. Last to arrive, were the Weasley family, along with Hermione. Arthur Weasley was keeping a tight hold on his daughter and wife who were both crying hard.

Kingsley stepped in front of everyone, "Harry Potter was you're friend, he was a lot of people's friend, but he was also the saviour of our world. I met Harry when he was fifteen, we instantly got on and became good friends. I couldn't believe how kind and caring he was considering what a hard life he had. Some things that only close people to Harry know were very hard on him, but it never changed him. I've known strong men, but those men would not have survived half of what Harry went through. Harry explained to me about the magic of love, Albus Dumbledore told Harry, explaining to him how love is the most powerful magic there is. Harry proved he was full of love, not just for the people he cared about, but for everyone, for all life, whether it was witch, wizard, muggle, or even creatures, he cherished life and wanted to make our world safer for everyone and he did that by killing Voldemort. But his followers just couldn't let go of their revenge. I have been told by every auror and every member of the magical law enforcement squad they are never going to stop until they have found every one of Voldemorts followers, they said it was there way to say thank you to Harry. One thing a lot of Harry's closest friend knew about him was he was very humble and did not like being thanked and as he put it, he never did it alone, he had help, not just leading up to The Battle of Hogwarts, but from the moment he found out he was a wizard. He's friends stuck by him through everything. I won't say those friendships didn't have their up's and downs, all friendships do. Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate as he called him, told me that he and Harry had heaps of fights over the years, but they always made up. Hermione Granger told me how many times she had a go at Harry for not doing his work, or rushing off without thinking. Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend and love of his life told me Harry was far to noble, always wanting to protect her when she can protect herself, so they had a few fights over that and Harry was lucky he never got hexed with Ginny's famous bat bogey hex. One thing Harry and his friends learned was to trust each other and trust they would always be there for you. Harry thought that now Voldemort was gone, he could finally have a normal life, like any other eighteen year old, but Harry went out like the way he lived, fighting and never got that normal life most of us take for granted. He finally has achieved the peace he deserves just not the way he or any of us wanted for him. Now I know Harry would hex me for doing this, as he didn't like attention, but I have been asked by thousands of people to do this, so I figured Harry deserves this and is going to get a hero's send off," Kingsley turned and waved his wand, revealing a life-size statue of Harry, with the words, Harry James Potter, saviour of our world. Then Kingsley waved his wand again and the coffin with Harry's body in it slowly lowered into the ground right beside his parents. Ginny had fallen to the ground as she cried, Hermione and Luna did the same as Harry's closets friends all stood behind them and all crying for their friend. Then Neville started to sing to Harry, about him being with his angel's. Everyone stared at Neville until he finished his tribute to his friend.

One by one, staff of Hogwarts, shop owners, anyone that knew Harry walked up and dropped a handful of dirt over the coffin before moving away. Harry's friends all did the same, then the Weasley family with Hermione, Luna, Neville, Seamus and Dean last. Then all of them spotted a young blond man walked up and kneel down.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet you cousin Harry, of course I've heard what happened to you, but my mother wouldn't allow me to come see you. She thought it was too dangerous, after what happened, I think she was right. If you're wondering why you never knew about me is my father was you're father's great uncle, but he just got my mother pregnant, then left, so your parents never knew about me either. I never met him or anyone from my family, now it's too late," the blond man dropped some dirt onto the coffin then stood up and faced Harry Potter's friend, "I was wondering in a few days that is, if maybe you could tell me about my cousin."

"Of course we will," Molly said walking over to the man, "What's your name?"

"Harris Carter," he gave the red haired woman a small smile.

"Come back to our place, everyone that knew Harry is going to be there."

"Thank you, I would like that." Harris Carter looked around, then followed everyone out of the cemetery, then a red haired man took his arm and apparated away.

People all over the garden of the Burrow were talking about Harry, telling stories about their times they spent together. Some stories were funny, a lot weren't, but one thing they all said was Harry loved to play quidditch. Harris listened to Harry's friends talking about their times together, then a red haired young man, a red haired young woman and a brown bushy haired young woman sat beside him and they started talking.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harris spent a lot of time with his cousin's best friends and his girlriend. He tried to help Ginny through her loss so they spent a lot of time together just talking. They kept getting word from the Minister for Magic that they were closing in on the last of the death eaters. The one that killed Harry had tried to fight and ended up dead. A month after Harry's death, they caught another death eater, so they knew they only had a few left.

Over the next few months, the aurors were receiving tips all the time. It seemed that the whole wizarding world were looking for the last of Voldemorts death eaters, it was their way of saying thank you to Harry for making their world safe.

Six months after Harry's death, Harris and Ginny were being seen together a lot and rumours were going around that Ginny was now dating Harry Potter's cousin. They just kept telling people they were helping each other through this difficult time, but no one seemed to believe them.

One day Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting with Harris at the Burrow's table, along with Ron and Ginny's parents, when the Minister and an auror stepped inside.

"All done, everyone that was a death eater or associated with Voldemort in any way is either dead or in Azkaban, it's finally over," Kingsley said as he sat down.

"So we need to get everyone here to let them know," Arthur said as he looked over at the four young people.

"Yes, it's time, let's hope they understand. So when should we do this?"

"Why not tomorrow?" Ron said, "It might as well be straight away, do you agree Harris?"

The blond man smiled, then nodded as he looked around at the people sitting at the table.

"Okay, I'll start contacting everyone, but we'll have to do it outside. There will be too many people to fit in here. So we'll see you tomorrow," Kingsley and the auror left the Burrow.

"Not bad when you think about it, just over six months, I thought it might take longer, but it seems everyone wanted Harry to rest in peace by helping to catch all the death eaters that were still out there," Hermione smiled.

"Okay, well we've got a very emotion day tomorrow, let's all have an early night, I think we're all going to need it."

The following day, after the Weasley's and Hermione had breakfast, they went outside to set up a heap of chairs for their guests. Then within an hour everyone that Kingsley had contacted arrived and were sitting outside.

"What we are about to tell you will probably upset a lot of you, maybe make you angry with us and we understand, but Harry wanted to protect all of you, because like he said, this was his life, the danger that he was always in, he didn't want to put that on any of you. You all saw the cuts over Harry's face last time you saw him, some of you might not have had the chance. So I'll explain this first, every time he went somewhere, the death eaters kept aiming hexes at Harry, not to kill him, but to cut him. Oscar here was his day guard, Marcus was his night guard. When Oscar was out with Harry, they would aim the killing curse at him, not Harry. We have been trying to find out why they kept doing this and we finally did find out, a few days after Harry's funeral. Their plan was never to kill Harry, they wanted to hurt him physically, mentally, but also emotionally. They never believed they could kill Harry if someone as powerful as Voldemort could never kill him, that's why they came up with the plan of taking away the people he cared for most. That is why most of you never got to see Harry after he left Hogwarts. He was determined to make sure he never put any of your lives in danger. He even refused to see Ginny, finally they talked and with some conditions Ginny wasn't too keen on, they got back together because they were very much in love. Why no one saw them together or Harry with Ron and Hermione was for their safety. Harry refused to let anyone know Ginny was his girlfriend, or to be seen with his two best friends. He told us he thought of the Weasley family as his own and would not put them through losing another member of their family, he also said if he lost anyone else, he wouldn't survive that and would end up in St Mungo's having finally cracked up, those were his words. So we put together a lot of plans to keep everyone Harry cared about safe, why trying to keep Harry safe as well. But now I think it's time for Ginny to let everyone know what's been going on," Kingsley looked towards the house, then everyone else did. The door slowly opened then Ginny walked out holding Harry Potter's hand to shocked looks and a lot of angry shouts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Kingsley had to yell to get everyone to quiet down then Ginny and Harry stood beside him and Oscar, Harry looking nervously at his friends.

Neville got up and stood in front of Harry, "How could you do that to us, that's the second time you made us think you died. Friends don't do that to each other Harry."

Harry went to say something, but Kingsley stopped him, "Let me explain Harry, Neville I think you'll understand in a moment, so please, just wait," Kingsley waited until Neville sat down, 'As all of you can see, Harry's face is covered in scars now, what you can't see is the rest of his body. He is literally covered in scars, two other scars Harry has are lightning shaped scars caused by the killing curse. One he got the night he killed Voldemort, another he got to help us put this plan together. Now normally Harry wouldn't do this, but I thought you needed to see this before I explain the rest, so Harry," Kingsley faced him.

Harry nodded, then turned his back, undid his shirt and pulled it down to loud gasps from everyone, then he turned around and saw everyone looking shocked or stunned at the scars over him, then he pulled his shirt back on and did it up.

'When we found out why the death eaters keep hurting Harry and not killing him, we had a healer at Harry's house to examine him and he found something disturbing, the same healer that treated Harry for his lightning shaped scars. None of us knew any of this until the healer explained, all we knew was Harry was getting headaches, sometimes he would stare into space and appear not hear anyone when they spoke to him. We just thought Harry needed some time to finally realise that Voldemort wasn't going after him again. So now I think it's time for all of you to know what they did to Harry."

Harry put his hand on Kingsley's arm, who nodded, then Harry faced everyone again. He could see some still looked upset, some looked angry but he hoped they would forgive him one day.

Harry opened his mouth, took a deep breath, "T...t...they...w...w...wwwanted...t...t...t," Harry screwed up his face then took another deep breath, 'h...h,' Harry shook his head and looked at Kingsley, but saw everyone finally realised what was going on.

"They were destroying Harry's mind, every time they aimed a hex at him, it was a diversion, another hidden death eater would aim curses at Harry's head. The day after Harry's funeral, we first heard Harry having trouble trying to speak. Then it was just the odd word here and there, then all of a sudden it was almost every second or third word, Ginny was getting worried about the headaches Harry kept getting, that's when we got the healer to examine Harry. That's why Harry appeared to not hear us or stare into space, he was having trouble talking but didn't want to worry any of us. Four times Harry's head was hit with this curse, which has caused his mind to be damaged. He has been undergoing a lot of healing and potions," Kingsley pointed at the man sitting beside Arthur Weasley, "This is healer Singleton that is treating Harry, he has told us that Harry may never fully recover. He won't know how much he can repair for at least another year. When Harry tried to speak before, that was from six months of healing to get him that far, which means it could be years before Harry can talk even half way normal. One thing we found out from the death eaters was another reason they used this curse and even though they knew it would take a while before it actually destroyed that part of the mind they wanted destroyed, they thought if Harry couldn't speak, then he could never cast spells anymore so they would be safe from Harry going after them. Most can learn non-verbal spells, not for everything of course, some spells need to be spoken, some don't. Harry did have a lot of trouble with those, but he found out there was a reason for that, but it's something he doesn't like anyone to know. So Oscar and I have been spending most nights helping Harry with his spells. Why don't you show everyone what you can do Harry," Kingsley smiled at him.

Harry nodded, then waved his hand and prongs appeared, then stepped in front of his friends.

"I never wanted to hurt any of you, I was hoping to keep you all safe by letting everyone but mainly the death eaters think I was dead, I'm sorry," Harry's voice came out of his patronus then it slowly vanished.

Neville got up and stepped over to Harry, then hugged him tightly, then Luna did the same, before Seamus and all Harry's friends were all hugging Harry, one large group of people hugging. The Weasley's, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all in tears as they watched Harry getting hugged by everyone. When his friends all let Harry go, Minerva McGonagall hugged Harry, making them both cry, then Hagrid hugged him, then Aberforth. But none of them knew what to say so they all sat there, some with tears falling down their faces, some just looking stunned.

"We're going to explain exactly how we put this plan together, but I think we all need a cup of tea and lunch. Molly has put together some of her wonderful cooking for us, so we'll do that, then explain everything else." the older people all went inside to help bring the food out and load up the tables that had been set up. All Harry's friends got back up and this time, one by one they hugged Harry.

"We understand mate, even if the last few months have been so hard on all of us. But you know me and I'm sure I can speak for everyone else, we'll help in any way we can." Neville said as he stared at Harry.

Harry nodded, but it was Ginny that spoke, "We know Neville and we are sorry for putting all of you through this. Oscar was almost killed four times when he was out with Harry, you know Harry wouldn't want anyone to get hurt or killed because of him. I was angry with Harry at first, because we couldn't get seen together, unless it was here or at Harry's place."

"Yeah, Harry wouldn't want that for any of us, we do know you Harry. You'll protect us, even die for us, and Ginny's right, you can be too noble sometimes, but we do understand."

"So for now, we either have to hear you through prongs, or Ginny speaks for you. Not a lot of blokes would like having their girlfriends talk for them," Seamus chuckled which made Harry laugh, then all of them were laughing with Harry.

The adults all around the table were watching Harry and his friends. Even though they knew it was still going to be a long time before they know if Harry will physically get better, they did know emotionally, he was going to be fine.

"So was Harris a real cousin or someone you just got to play the part?" Dean asked.

Harry pointed at himself before Ginny spoke, "That was Harry using polyjuice potion. The day of the funeral, we still had no idea about this damage done to Harry's mind."

"The reason for the cousin though, well that was Harry's part of this plan," Hermione smiled at Harry.

"So Ginny, I bet you don't mind this at the moment. With Harry not being able to talk, he can't argue with you so you're probably snogging him all the time, aren't you?" Seamus smirked, making Harry nod a lot, which set everyone off laughing again, then Harry grabbed Ginny and started kissing her right there in front of everyone.

"Alright, we'd like to eat without watching that," Ron said, but was smiling.

"Okay, one thing I want to know about that funeral. Why did you allow that statue Harry, that doesn't seem like you?" Neville asked.

Harry shook his head, then pointed at Kingsley, "We thought if Harry wasn't here then we'd give him the send-off that people would expect. Harry hated that part of the plan, but we'll get to that after we eat. One thing I want to say now that it is safe and the only reason I kept it to myself wasn't out of being ashamed, but for safety. I happen to be gay and Oscar is my partner. As most of you know, Scrimgeour was killed in his home, but before that, he was head auror and he never liked gay people. So Oscar and I decided to keep our lives private to ourselves for those reasons, Scrimgeour would have made our lives difficult if not sacked us right then. Now though the death eaters might have gone after Oscar to get to me now I am Minister. So I hope I haven't shocked too many people."

Harry was smiling at his two friends, but noticed most around the table seemed fine with what Kingsley had said, so Harry tapped Oscar on the shoulder, then pointed to his lips before nodding.

Oscar smiled, then pulled Kingsley's face to him and snogged him right there in front of everyone.

"What was that for love?"

"Well one, I wanted to, but Harry wanted us to show everyone."

Kingsley looked over at Harry, "You wanted us to shock everyone Harry, get the attention off you, wasn't it?" Harry chuckled, but shook his head, putting his arm around Ginny, "You just want everyone to be able to show how they feel about someone." Harry nodded again, then to everyone's surprise Neville grabbed Luna and kissed her passionately making Harry laugh, then Bill kissed Fleur, Ron kissed Hermione, George kissed Angelina, Arthur Weasley kissed his wife, so Harry and Ginny started to kiss again.

Everyone else around the table just sat there watching the kissing couples until they decided to eat.

"I liked that Neville, especially what you were doing with your tongue," Luna said serenely making everyone laugh as Neville blushed, then shrugged before he laughed along with everyone else.

"So the main part of all this was to protect everyone, which I do get Harry. Is that what was going on the night of Ginny's birthday?" Seamus asked.

Harry nodded, but again Ginny answered, "Yes, for us to get back together, he had conditions, I wasn't going to at first, thinking Harry would give in to me eventually. I can usually get everyone to do what I want when I'm determined to get something," Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus laughed, then Kingsley, Ron, Oscar and Hermione laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You tried to get Harry to give in on his conditions to keep you safe, do you know Harry at all Ginny? That's like asking him to stand by why someone is getting hurt, it's impossible," Neville said but laughed again at Harry's peeved face, "This is great Harry, you can't have a go at me even if I call you saviour," Harry nodded, "what do you mean yes?" and before Neville knew what was happening, he was hanging upside down by his ankles making Harry chuckle, "Alright, I get it, put me down Harry."

Harry moved his hand again and Neville turned the right way up, then slowly lowered back to his seat.

"He's gotten very good at non-verbal and wandless magic, Harry might not be able to talk, but he lets us know what he wants, one way or another," Oscar grinned at him.

"Harry, would you mind if I do something?' Luna asked. Harry shook his head then watched her move behind him and he felt her hands on his head, "It's broken, their little wires won't work, they just spark," Luna closed her eyes as she ran her hands all over Harry's head, then slowly moved away and sat down, "It's better now."

Harry took a deep breath, "Wwwhat do...you...mmmmean..." Harry's eyes widen and looked at Healer Singleton who looked shocked.

"Luna, what did you do?" Kingsley asked as he stared at the blond girl.

"I could feel where it was broken, so as I concentrated on my friend and what he means to me, so I was able to fix it, just a bit though, I couldn't fix it all. Some bits will never get fixed, some needs time before they can be fixed."

"Very slowly Harry, say something," Healer Singleton said.

Harry nodded, "If...if..." Harry screwed up his face, "If Luna fix...fix...fixed a bit...c...c…can you...you," Harry took a deep breath, "Look...look...see."

"Well you're already talking better," the healer stood up and moved his wand over Harry's head, "I'd say what Luna just did would have taken at least another few months. But Luna is right Harry, some parts of your mind will never repair. But I can tell you now, I will be able to heal I'd say three quarters of your mind."

"I can...I can...live...wwwwith...that," Harry looked at Luna, then stood up and pulled her to her feet and hugged her, "Thank...thank yyyyyou."

Everyone around the table at the Burrow all watched Harry and Luna. Ginny and Hermione had tears falling down their faces.

"I'm not normally a crier, but you're making me cry Harry, stop it," Ginny said as she buried her head in her hands, but her brothers all gave a small laugh because they knew Ginny would yell or hex, never cry and they finally worked out how they could finally get her back for all the times she hexed them. Harry was her weakness and they were going to use that to make their sister pay.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

"Okay, as a healer, I need to know how you did that?" Healer Singleton gazed at Luna.

"I don't know, I just wanted to help my friend. He was my first real friend and was always there for me, so I wanted to help him."

"Do you think Luna has some sort of healing powers Healer Singleton?" Hermione asked.

"I really don't know, but I would like to find out. That is remarkable though."

"Yyyyyes...it, it, it...is," Harry said slowly as he sat back down next to Ginny.

"So are you planning on letting the wizarding world know Harry's alive and why we were all made to believe he died?" Minerva asked.

"I've got a release ready to go but not for a couple of days. Harry wanted me to wait so he could see and spend time with all of you without being hounded by reporters or just people."

"You said before that Harry doesn't want anyone to know something, is it dangerous for us to know or dangerous to Harry?" Neville asked.

Kingsley looked at Harry, then everyone gazed at him and could see he looked dazed and was staring into space with his head tilted to the side.

"It's fine, Harry does that a lot, that will get better as well. He'll come back to us soon."

"They really wanted to hurt Harry, didn't they?" Seamus said as he stared at Harry.

"Yeah, they did. He was saying things that worried us, but that was all part of what they were doing."

Harry jerked his head, "Twin...twin...the dragon, dragon. Kill...kill inside, kill inside."

"Harry," said Ginny softly squeezing his hand.

"Hey, hey, ddddid...did I, ggggo...ggggo...go again?"

"Yes, but you said twin and dragon, do you know why?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked confused and shook his head, "Nnnno, may...may...maybe, G...G...George, Ch...Ch...Charlie."

"Maybe that's what it meant Harry," George smiled over at Harry.

"You also said kill inside," Healer Singleton said, "you've said that before, do you know why Harry?"

Harry nodded, but looked down, not looking at anyone, "Hor...hor...horcrux."

"Neville was asking us something, that was before they noticed you weren't with us, he wanted to know if what you don't want anyone to know was dangerous to you or everyone else," Kingsley said.

Harry slowly looked up, but stared at everyone around the table, then looked at Kingsley.

"Tttttell...tell...tell them."

"Are you sure you want them to know?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Yyyyyes...trust...trust," Harry shook his head looking frustrated.

"You trust everyone here?" Oscar asked and Harry nodded again.

"Okay Harry," Kingsley gave him a small smile then turned to face everyone else. "As you all know, Voldemort made horcruxes. Apart from the Weasley's Hermione, Oscar and Minerva, is there anyone here that knows what they are?" Kingsley asked.

"No, we've spoken about that and I realised the snake must have been one, but I still have no idea what that is," Neville said.

"Alright, well a horcrux is just an item, nothing special, but it's what you do with it. Voldemort never wanted to die, ever. So back when he was still a student at Hogwarts, he got the information he needed and started to make them. He would murder someone why holding this item and when he did kill, he needed to be thinking of making a horcrux. That would cause a piece of his soul to break away and attach to the item. So if he's body was attacked or destroyed, he couldn't die as long as he had a piece of his soul attached to that item."

"So that's why he never died when he tried to kill Harry as a baby, he had a horcrux out there, a piece of his soul?" Neville asked.

"Yes, but he had five out there by that time. He always planned to make seven, but the item he was going to use that night was going to be the sixth. But because of Harry's mother's sacrifice, he never got to make the one he meant to make, but one did get made, one Voldemort never knew about. Harry found the item he was planning on using, it was under his baby's cot in his parent's house. That's where Harry's been living. That room is the only room destroyed. It was a locket that belonged to Godric Gryffindor, he already made horcruxes out of the other three founder's items. None of us knew that Godric Gryffindor had a locket. Harry do you still have it on you?"

Harry nodded and pulled it out and let it sit against his chest. "Hhhhelps...me...close to my, my, my body, fffffeel, my p...p…parents."

"Harry said he feels something from it whenever it touches his skin. So we let him keep it close to his heart."

"You said one got made," Seamus said but was looking at Harry as he stared down at the locket.

"Yes, a horcrux no one knew about. Albus Dumbledore worked it out five years ago. He had already thought Voldemort made a horcrux, but never knew anything else. So the sixth horcrux," Kingsley looked at Harry as he kept holding the locket and staring down at it, "That was Harry. He found out when Voldemort called a break in the fighting. Severus Snape was killed, but before he died, he gave Harry his memories. Most were about Snape and Lily Potter. They were friends as children, but Snape ended up in love with Lily, but as you all know, Lily married James and Harry looks like James. Anyway, towards the end of the memories, Albus Dumbledore told Severus that he would need to tell Harry something, but not until the time was right. He told him about Harry being a horcrux, that it was made the night the Potters were killed. He said that if Voldemort was ever to die, Harry had to die first and Voldemort had to be the one to kill Harry. When Harry saw that, he realised he was the one holding Voldemort here even if the snake got killed. So he walked up to Voldemort, he never had his wand, just stood there and let Voldemort kill him. What Albus Dumbledore said about why Harry survived is the killing curse destroyed the piece of Voldemorts soul, but actually protected Harry. Dumbledore did not know if Harry would survive, he hoped he would, but wasn't sure. So the lightning shaped scar on Harry's chest was caused that night. Now it's bigger than it was and that's because one of the death eaters was about to kill Oscar. Harry wasn't going to let that happen and jumped in front of Oscar taking the curse. Harry didn't know he would survive that, but he wasn't going to let anyone die for him."

"After healing Harry that day he was hit for the second, or should I say third time, I found out he was immune to the killing curse," Healer Singleton said as he stared at Harry.

"There I was trying to do my duty to protect Harry and he protects me, almost getting killed in the process. I wanted to hex him so much for that," Oscar said as he looked over at Harry.

"Nnnno...nnnno...one dies...fffffor me," Harry shook his head.

"So you were going to die for all of us, to give us a fighting chance." Cho said as she stared at Harry.

Harry nodded, but looked at Hermione and Ron, "Harry knew if he didn't die, Voldemort would never die and all of you could have been killed that night. Neville said to Harry, we're all going to keep fighting, you know that right, that was right before Harry walked into the Forbidden Forest and he knew all of you would keep fighting, but it was pointless when Voldemort could never die. Harry didn't want to die, he had no choice," Hermione stared at her friend.

"Nnnnno...ch...ch...choice, th...th...that's wwwwhy,' Harry took a deep breath, "Ccccould see...through...hhhhim," Harry looked at Ginny, then screwed up his face as he gripped the table in his hand, "Aaaaaaahhhhh."

"Easy Harry," Healer Singleton got up and started to move his wand over Harry's head.

"Harry gets severe pain in his head, usually a couple of times a day," Kingsley and everyone watched as Ginny held Harry's head in her hands why the healer worked on Harry. When Kingsley noticed Harry's face start to relax, he turned to Ginny. "Go on with what Harry wanted to say Ginny."

"It's the reason why Harry saw dad get attacked that time, why he wanted to go to the department of mysteries. Voldemort worked out they were connected, but not how. So he sent a false vision to Harry that he had captured Sirius and was torturing him. He wanted Harry to get the prophecy because only people that the prophecy was made about can take them from the shelf."

"I never understood why he wanted it, he heard that prophecy when you were a baby Harry, so why?" asked Neville.

"Nnnnever...hhhheard all." Harry said and his breathing was very laboured.

"He was only told the first part because Snape only heard the first part. I saw Snape listening at the door when Trelawney was telling Albus. She was a fake most of the time, but she did make a few real prophecies and that is the only reason Albus wanted Trelawney at Hogwarts, so no one else found out she made it."

Harry pointed at himself, "I...I...I, hhhheard one," Harry looked at Ron and Hermione again.

"Before we all knew Sirius was really good and never betrayed Harry's parents, Harry heard Trelawney make a real prophecy about servant and master being reunited before midnight. That day, Sirius was in the shrieking shake, he was there to help Harry and get the real person that betrayed the Potters, Peter Pettigrew, Ron's rat Scabbers."

"You're rat was an animagus?" Seamus asked looking surprised.

"Yeah, I never knew until Sirius and Remus turned him back when we were all in the shrieking shake."

"Dddddad, S...S...Si," Harry shook his head in frustration and looked at Kingsley.

"Because Remus was a werewolf, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew learned to become animagi to keep Remus company on the three nights of the full moon. It took them three years to learn how to do it. Peter became a rat, Sirius a large black dog called Padfoot and James Potter a stag called Prongs," Kingsley smiled at Harry.

"Prongs," Neville said, "that's why you're patronus is a stag, because of your dad."

Harry nodded, "Mmmmum," Harry screwed up his face.

"Slowly Harry, remember," Healer Singleton said.

Harry nodded again, "Mmmmum, was a...ddddoe, Sssssnape...doe."

"Snape changed his patronus to a doe because he loved Lily Potter. Albus believes he did that after she was killed as a way to always keep her close to him and to say sorry for causing her death. See Severus was a real death eater at that time, so he relayed to Voldemort what he heard. The moment Voldemort thought it meant Harry, Severus went to Dumbledore, asking him to protect Lily. Finally Dumbledore talked Severus into becoming his spy and he would protect Lily, James and Harry. The only reason he kept up his pretence at being a death eater after Lily died was because Dumbledore thought he'd make the perfect spy and Severus only agreed to spy for Albus because he said Harry was still in danger, Lily's son and he had her eyes. So Severus has really been keeping an eye on Harry all these years and why he gave Harry his memories, more than he needed to. He wanted Harry to see him as he really was and how much Lily meant to him." Kingsley said looking around at everyone as they stared at Harry.

"So those nights when I kept seeing James and Sirius sneaking out, then I could never find them when I tried, it was because they were heading to the shrieking shake to be with Remus?" Minerva smiled at Harry.

"Nnnnever...knew they...hhhhad...map."

"Harry, don't tell McGonagall about that, she'll know how Fred and I got around setting off dung bombs for Filch."

"I knew you two did it George, but we could never catch you. So what's this map, you have to tell me now?"

Harry laughed, then reached into his pouch which he had taken to wearing all the time, then pulled out the map and handed it to Hermione.

"You...you...you...show."

Hermione smiled, then tapped the map with her wand, saying the words that would activate the marauders map.

"James Potter and Sirius Black invented this map so they could sneak out, Remus told Harry," Hermione pushed the map in front of Professor McGonagall then laughed with Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Angelina, Katie, Cho, Seamus, and Dean, "That's how we kept sneaking out as well, when we met for the DA." everyone stared at the map or at Harry and realised why he always seemed to get around Hogwarts without Filch finding him, they also realised that James and Sirius were powerful to create the magic needed to invent the map in the first place. Something everyone at the table couldn't do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

After everyone had finished their lunch all the guest wanted to know why they had planned Harry's death and why they kept it to themselves. So Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Kingsley and Oscar relayed what they all spoke about to make it look like Harry was dead and why they couldn't tell anyone. Kingsley would tell them what Harry said which they all agreed to earlier.

"So it's started with Harry asking Ron about a plan he'd come up with to keep Harry alive, but also to give the aurors a chance to find the death eaters," Kingsley looked at Harry, "If it's to stay in hiding forget it, I think doing that will make me want to die rather than be locked up again."

"I'm not talking about staying in hiding, but why not let the world think Harry Potter is dead."

"I'm not following Ron, what are you thinking here?" Oscar asked.

"We put the word out Harry's dead, but he uses polyjuice potion, has a fairly normal life but as someone else for a while. You get to do what you blokes do best, catch dark wizards. For this to work and you to have the time to pull it off, no one but us and Kingsley can know."

"You want me to pretend I'm dead, but go around looking like someone else?"

"Yes, I do and think about it. The four of us could go out together, be seen with Ginny's new boyfriend, have to come up with a name and a look. You couldn't be seen coming and going from here though. If you wanted to visit your parents graves, use you're cloak."

"Ron, you're brilliant," Oscar said then looked at Harry, "If you're serious about not meaning to die, this could work for you and us Harry. It would give us the time to find the last ones and you'd be safe at the same time."

"Okay, yeah, that might work, but what if they decide to go after Ron and Hermione since the death eater know they were with me, them coming after me might not have anything to do with something their planning, it could just mean revenge for Voldemort."

"The aurors haven't heard anything about threats to anyone but you. They want you dead for killing their lord. Think about it Harry, you could have a normal life, then when they are all caught, Harry Potter returns."

Harry stared at Oscar, then turned to Ron, "You're willing to let your parents, our friends think I'm dead. You're mother said it so many times Ron, I'm as good as a son. She's just lost Fred, we couldn't do that to her."

"I know it would be hard Harry, but it might be the only thing that will work."

"Hang on a minute, your parents were in the Order of The Phoenix, right?" Oscar asked.

"All my family was, the older ones, the rest of us were in the DA, why?"

"Then let your family know what we're planning. Their trustworthy and have proved they care about Harry and want to protect him. This way they can still see him without anyone being in danger. You're friends though Harry, they couldn't be told. One slip of the tongue or they could get overheard and word might get out."

"Okay, I'll agree to this if the Wweasley's know I'm not dead, but I hate doing this to my friends, I saw and heard them when they thought I was dead before, they'll probably hate me for doing this a ssecond time. But who am I going to turn into and I might need a large supply of polyjuice potion, we don't know how long this could go on for."

"Don't worry about that, the aurors have a large supply of polyjuice potion and hair from a range of people. We use it sometimes to go undercover. I know the perfect way to pull this off, but are you willing to take a hit with the killing curse again, not to your chest, but say you're back, arm or legs, it means getting cut."

"I could handle another scar, got enough of them now. I had an idea though, it's to do with Ginny's new boyfriend. Does the wizarding world know anything about the Potters, not my parents, about any other part of their family?"

"Not as far as we know, we could check up on your family's history, so tell me what you're thinking."

"Maybe a distant cousin, something like that, he finds out about his cousin, comes to the funeral, meets Ron, Hermione and Ginny, me and Ginny help each other through their grieving, end up together. It's not that farfetched, I've seen so many movies about that happening when I was at the Dursleys. I wouldn't need to be black haired or anything like that, have to stay away from red hair as well. I'm sure somewhere in my families past there were people with other coloured hair."

"Okay, I'll discuss that with Kingsley, see what he thinks about that, but it sounds good. We might have one problem though, you're scar on your forehead, I'm not sure if polyjuice potion will cover that, it was caused by dark magic."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with a smile before facing Oscar, "It will, we've changed before and my scar was gone."

"Okay, we'll it looks like we have Harry Potter's funeral to prepare, you two have to pull off looking like you've lost your best friend, Ginny you have to make it look like you've lost the love of your life. The rest of your family can look upset, but it's you three that will be watched by them to make sure Harry is really dead."

"We can do it Oscar, because having to go to Harry's funeral is a nightmare I've had plenty of times. I usually wake up in tears," Ginny said then looked at Harry, who walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Was that before or after that night?"

"After, seeing you lying there, thinking you were dead, I just keep seeing it."

"I'm ssorry Gin."

"It's okay, Hermione and Ron explained about the snake and why you did it."

"I'll go speak with Kingsley, work on some details. You have to tell your family because the faster we do this, then hopefully Harry can have a normal life and we can catch these death eaters, then find out why they keep hitting Harry with slicing hexes and not go for the kill. I'll be back later," Oscar smiled then headed down stairs.

"Let's go explain to mum and dad," Ron said, "this will work Harry."

"I hope so, but can you two go now, I'd like a few minutes alone with Ginny."

"Yeah, but get out of this room Harry. You don't need to keep looking at this," Hermione said then left with Ron.

"Harry was in his old room at Godric's Hollow at the time." Kingsley explained.

"Hermione and I were sitting down with my parents, explaining what was about to happen and how they had to act."

"So you're positive Harry can survive that curse?" Arthur asked looking apprehensive.

"Yes, he jumped in front of it to protect Oscar. I came up with this idea the other day, I was thinking about Bill's wedding, no one knew Harry was there. Then I realised Harry will only get over all this if he gets a chance at being normal and not having death eaters after him all the time. At first, we weren't going to tell anyone, but Harry refused to let you think he was dead. So Oscar said you should all know and being Order of The Phoenix members, proves you're trustworthy and you already care about Harry. But only the family can know, they can't tell anyone else."

"Harry was thinking about us, how we would feel?" Molly said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah, he heard you say he was like a son, so he wasn't going to let you think you'd lost another one."

"I have come to think of Harry that way, even if I know he's not. So we'll explain to the family, let them know they have to keep it to themselves."

"Is Ginny still with Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, he's still worried about her, but is trying to hide it. Oscar thinks this is a good plan dad, it will work if we all make it look good."

"Who's Harry going to turn into then?"

"Harry came up with a good idea, a distant cousin of the Potter family. He hears about his cousin, Harry, comes to the funeral, meets us and Ginny. Harry or the cousin and Ginny help console each other which is why Ginny ends up with a new boyfriend. We can all still come and go using the floo, but Harry can't be seen going in and out of his parent's house or to the grave site." Hermione explained.

"Oscar and Kingsley are working out the plans with Harry now, so I thought I'd give them some time. Hermione, will this plan work to give Harry a chance to deal with everything he's been through?" Ginny said.

"Yes, the moment Ron suggested it, I knew it would work. Harry needs peace and time right now and he's not getting it." Hermione gave Ginny a reassuring smile.

Harry, Oscar and Kingsley were sitting at the kitchen table discussing Harry Potter's death.

"One thing Harry, I've been asked about this since you killed Voldemort, so if you die, I would do it, everyone would expect it."

"Wwhy does that sound like I'm not going to like it Kingsley."

"Because you won't, but think about it first, they know you, know you hate attention, so if you weren't really dead, you would never allow this to happen."

"Okay, now tell me what this idea is?"

"You will be buried next to your parents, that's expected, but instead of a normal headstone with your name on it, it has to be a statue of you with the words saviour of the wizarding world on it."

"Kingsley,' Harry grimaced but saw Oscar smile, "you think it's a good idea, don't you and you better not agree with Kingsley just because you're sshagging him."

"I'm not doing it because we're shagging, I think it's a good idea because it's exactly what you wouldn't want. You're funeral has to be exactly the opposite of what you want in every way. The only thing we can't change is having you buried with your parents instead of at Hogwarts. The people would expect you to be with your parents."

"Alright, it does make sense. So who's this death eater that's going to kill me?"

"One they don't know is alive or dead. Do you know Albert Rankhorn?"

Harry laughed, "You could say that, I turned into him to break into the ministry. Ron was Reg Cattermole, Hermione was Malfada Hopkirk."

Oscar and Kingsley laughed, "Well at least you've got history, so that will go in our favour. When we arrest him, we let that information out that his reason for killing you was because he didn't like the idea of Harry Potter turning into him."

"What about that healer I saw, he knows I was hit by the killing curse and survive?"

"I've spoken to him, he's going to keep it quiet as his way of thanking you. He told me that he lost a son years ago to Voldemort."

"Alright, even though I hate being thanked, this one I'll take."

"I brought this with me and made enough for the month, you'll still need it even if you're not yourself." Kingsley handed Harry his potion for his chest, "Now the polyjuice potion, I didn't want it to look to suspicious, so I only took enough to last a few weeks. But we can set up a cauldron here and make more. I also found this for you," Kingsley handed Harry a small silver flask, "You just need to be cautious when seen drinking from it. You don't want anyone to get suspicious. Everyone knows the story of Barty Crouch turning into Mad-Eye and using his flask for polyjuice potion."

"I'll be careful, now what about my idea about a distant cousin?"

"It's a good idea actually, but I don't know much about your family Harry, so we'll need to check the archives at the ministry. I asked Marcus, he said he's never heard anything about your family apart from you and your parents. So it might work, even if we have to invent you, like an uncle of yours had a son to another woman or something like that."

"I could look through the stuff in my father's desk, there might be something in there. So now, when am I going to die?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"Let me just check you're history tomorrow, if I can find something to use where a cousin might come into it, then we'll kill you the next day. But this cousin can't be first cousins, it has to be like a second or third, enough removed so they won't think you're close and since nothing has ever been mentioned about you having family, it will work."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I know if I wanted to go after someone, I wwould go after the people that this person was closest to, I wouldn't worry about some distant relative. So did you tell Marcus about this plan?"

"I wanted to as I trust him, but the less people that know the better Harry. So for the next couple of nights we're staying here, once you're dead, you'll be alone, well apart from visits from Ginny," Kingsley grinned.

"Alright, but I agree with you about keeping the number small. If it wasn't for what the Weasley's were going through, I wouldn't have suggested them. But I felt like crying when I saw Mrs. Weasley, I can't do that to her. But you know who will make a scene at my funeral?"

"A scene as in causing trouble or crying hysterically?" Oscar asked.

"Crying hysterically, Hagrid. He won't be able to help himself and I hate making him go through this again, but we can't take the chance of him or anyone else knowing."

"No, we can't. Now, I suggest sealing the house from the front, make it look like no one can get in like before. You can come and go from the back or the floo."

"I'll do it late tomorrow, but since we've worked all this out, I'll stay here, inside until it's time. Oh one more thing, where am I going to die?"

"We've been thinking about that, we came up with a few ideas. At your parents graves, at the gates of Hogwarts, maybe even just in Diagon Alley."

"It would be better in a magical area than here in Godric's Hollow. So why not as magical as we can get and go with Diagon Alley."

"Makes sense, it will get seen by a lot of people. Now Oscar will be with you like always, acting like you're guard, but you get snuck up on. I was going to be the one to do it, but I'll need to arrive later with the other aurors, then take you away, so I'm going to ask Arthur. I'll need at least half an hour to make the change on our decoy."

"You are using a dead person Kingsley, not someone alive?" Harry asked looking anxious.

"He's dead and this spell is just known to us aurors, don't worry. When Hermione, Ron and Ginny arrive, maybe some of your other friends, our decoy will be you, just dead. Now I also suggested to Oscar that he comes back here after you're dead and finds you're written will. In it you asked that I take care of your body and the funeral as you didn't want to put that on the Weasley's, or you're friends."

Kingsley, Oscar, Hermione, Ron, Ginny with Harry nodding or shaking his head a lot, explained the whole plan to all Harry's friends and they realised that this group did everything they could to give Harry a chance at a normal life which any one of them would do.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

"Harry, time for your potions and charms, do you want to stay there or go inside?" Healer Singleton asked.

"Sssstay," Harry shook his head pointed at himself.

"Alright," the healer got up and handed Harry three bottles of potions.

"That face you made Harry, means they don't taste very nice," Neville chuckled.

"Yyyyuk,' Harry said then laughed with his friends. He watched as the healer moved his wand all over Harry's head.

"How often do you do these healing charms?" Katie asked.

"Three times a day," the healer kept doing his charms, then gazed at Harry, "His gone again, at least it's not happening as often."

"Is that all to do with the damage they caused?" Minerva asked as she stared at Harry.

"Yes, we don't know the curse they used, just that its very dark magic." Kingsley said.

"Three...three...three, jjjjjoined," Harry shouted, "tttttwins, sssssealed."

"Three joined, twins and sealed, so before it was twins and dragon now twins and sealed. I wish I knew why he kept saying these words and what they meant," Hermione said sounding frustrated, "He said three before as well, but three and joined sounds familiar."

"You've been trying to work this out for weeks Hermione, give it a rest and it might come to you," said Ron.

"Three joined, it does sound familiar but I don't know from what," Minerva stared at Harry, "If that locket is helping, then I don't mind Harry keeping it, but really, it should have been returned to Hogwarts."

"We know Minerva, but Harry kept saying he could feel his parents. That's when he started to wear it, but none of us can open it to see what's inside."

"If aurors can't open it, then that's powerful magic."

"We know Minerva, but Godric Gryffindor was powerful."

"Did you ever find out if Harry had other relatives out there?" Seamus asked.

"No there isn't, so after we invented Harris, I decided to check on Harry's family history. Now I knew he was related to the Peverell's, but what I found out was that way back, the Potter's were related to Godric Gryffindor, direct descendants. A great, great, great grandmother of Ignotus Peverell was the daughter of Godric Gryffindor. Now I've been trying to find out more, because the second Peverell brother was related to Salazar Slytherin, same way. The great, great, great grandmother of Cadmus Peverell who was Salazar Slytherin's daughter. Now I do know the Peverell name died out because only daughters were born from all three brothers." Hermione explained.

"Do you think that's why Harry feels something from the locket, because he is related to Gryffindor?"

Before anyone could answer, they noticed Harry shaking his head, "Ddddid...I...I ggggo…"

"Yes, you did Harry," Healer Singleton said as he finished up with his healing charms, "Still a long way to go."

"Ttttthanks," Harry gave the healer a smile then yawned, "Sssssorry."

"You need rest, all this has been too much for you."

"He knows Healer Singleton, but Harry was determined to be here to explain." Ginny said as she squeezed Harry's hand, "Let's get you home and into bed Harry."

Neville, Seamus, Dean, Angelina, Katie, George and Cho all laughed loudly as they looked at Ginny and Harry.

"Really, so are you tired or you just want Ginny to get you into bed Harry?" George asked.

Harry scowled, then waved his hand and lifted George up by the ankles, "Dddrop...in ppppond."

"Don't you dare Harry, put me down."

"That's not what I meant," Ginny said, then looked at Harry, "Maybe they could all do with a dunking."

"No, don't do it Harry, George said it, not us," Katie said.

Harry waved his hand and flipped George up the right way, "I...I...I'm ttttired," then lowered George to his seat.

Everyone around the table all gave Harry a hug, then watched as Ginny, Harry, Kingsley and Oscar leave.

"Healing Singleton, how much can you really do for Harry?" Neville asked.

"I still believe I can get him three quarters back to normal, but that's going to take a long time. If Harry had been hit once more with that curse, then I would never have been able to do anything. It was luck and thanks to Ginny that I found out how much damage has been done. Harry didn't want to see a healer, but Ginny was concerned about the headaches Harry kept getting. So he finally relented and the Minister brought me to Harry's home. He looked fine apart from a little tense, so I wasn't expecting to find the damage and I was just about to finish examining Harry when he spoke. Every word was difficult and he tried to say it was because he was tired. So I checked, then found the damage."

Everyone around the table heard the healer, but they all still looked worried and hoped he could help Harry.

Back at Harry's house, Ginny waited till Harry got into bed, kissed him, then left him to sleep.

"How is he Ginny?" asked Kingsley.

"Fell straight to sleep, everything takes so much out of him but I could see how much he wanted to stay with everyone."

"He'll get there Ginny, so are you staying until Ron and Hermione turn up."

"Yes, you two should get back to work, he'll be fine with me."

"We know he will, if you need anything, just floo."

"I will," Ginny gave Kingsley and Oscar a smiled, watched them leave, then was about to go down the stairs when she looked at Harry's baby's room and curiosity got the better of her. So she opened the door and stepped inside, looking all around. Ginny put her hand on the cot and looked down at all the blood that was there and couldn't stop the tears coming to her eyes as she realised how much pain Harry would have been in when this happened. As she turned, she spotted a glint of gold from under the wardrobe. Ginny knelt down and pulled out a large man's ring with a red ruby stone. She stood there staring at it for a while, then turned it over. The moment she saw the letters underneath, she gasped and ran downstairs to wait for Hermione. Ginny kept pacing in front of the fireplace until Ron and Hermione stepped out.

"Ginny, is Harry alright?" Hermione asked the moment she saw Ginny's face.

"Yes, he's asleep, but I found this in Harry's baby's room," Ginny handed Hermione the ring.

"Godric Gryffindor, but why would this be here, the locket was going to be the horcrux."

"Do we really know that Hermione, Harry said he found the locket under the cot and just assumed that's what Voldemort was going to use," Ron reached out and took the ring, "This might have been what Voldemort was going to use."

"Then why was the locket in that room. How will we find out which one was going to be used?"

"Does it really matter since he never did make either of them one," Ginny said.

"I suppose not, but it's strange that two things that belonged to Godric Gryffindor was in the room where Harry was made into horcrux and his mother died. I wonder if Harry would mind if I looked through his parent's desk?"

"I don't think he would Hermione, he trusts you." Ginny gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

"Why don't you do that and we'll see Kreacher about starting dinner."

"Alright," Hermione walked into the office that had belonged to Harry's parents. She sat at the desk and felt like she was invading their privacy, but she had to know. So she started to go through every draw. She found a lot of old letters, normal things you would find in a desk, then she felt something shoved at the back of the bottom drawer. She pulled it out, it was a small black book, like a diary. Hermione got up and sat on the couch and started reading.

"James discovered he was related to Godric Gryffindor that's why his parents gave him Gryffindor's locket, so he's been researching everything in the hope we can protect Harry. If Voldemort finds us and gets through the charm, I know I can give him a small amount of protection, but I can't guarantee if it will be enough," Hermione read Lily Potter's words then went to the next page.

"James believes he has found what's needed, an old spell lost long ago, it might be enough to save our Harry. Godric Gryffindor came up with this blood spell in the hopes it would protect anyone in his family. I don't want to leave Harry's side even for a minute, all I want to do is hold him close to me, so James and Sirius have gone to do more research. Albus said they can use the Hogwarts library as it has the largest collection of books on Godric Gryffindor, let's hope they can find out what they need to work this rare old spell, then at least we can go to our graves knowing Harry will be safe from Voldemort."

"James believes he can work the spell, Sirius isn't so sure. Peter keeps asking what James was doing, but James asked that we tell no one not even friends or Albus what we were up to. He is wearing himself out trying to find anything that will save our son, but he's determined to do everything in his power to make that happen. Albus explained about the other piece of blood magic that will protect Harry if he survives but James and I hate the thought of Harry going anywhere near my sister and her fat husband, I wish he could go to his godparents, but I have to trust Albus. He's come to care for Harry very much and can't seem to put him down whenever he's here. Minerva has fallen for Harry as well but she tries to hide it. Every time she's here for a meeting she can't stop herself from watching Harry. I got her to hold Harry right after he was born, which surprised her, but then she sat there staring down at my son, so from that time on, Minerva just couldn't stop holding Harry. So we knew we made the right decision and if James and I die, I know Harry will be loved by a lot of people."

Hermione reached up and wiped a tear that had fallen down her face, then turned the page and continued reading.

"James said he found this weird cryptic message in a hidden page at the back of Godric Gryffindor's personal diary. He knows it's to do with this blood magic, he's just not sure how. Harry's first birthday is tomorrow and we're going to have a small celebration. We wanted some of our friends to come, but we can't risk anyone letting on to Voldemort that this place is under the fidelius charm.

"We woke early, like normal as Harry seems to be an early riser. He had his breakfast, making a huge mess like normal. He tries so hard to feed himself and wants to do everything by himself, he's already independent and hates being helped unless there is no choice, but he will keep trying for the longest time before he lets James or I do anything, I know he gets that from me. After breakfast, Sirius turned up with a broom for Harry and you wouldn't believe it, Harry is a natural, just like his father. Got the broom in the air instantly and we had to keep chasing him around the house, he even scared the cat. I kept taking pictures with James chasing Harry, Sirius was on the floor laughing until Harry landed right on top of him, making James laugh."

Hermione wiped more tears from her face and realised there was nothing left written in Lily Potter's diary. Which means Lily and James died not long after Lily wrote her last entry. Hermione put the book on the desk then went into the kitchen.

"I need to go to Hogwarts, there's some blood magic that James Potter found to help protect Harry."

"What from Voldemort you mean, because he doesn't need that anymore," Ron said.

"I know, but if I can find this, it might shed some light on Harry's parents for him, what they were willing to do to keep him safe. So as I know you hate research Ron, stay with Ginny and Harry. I'll let you know if I find anything," Hermione kissed Ron, gave Ginny a small smiled then stepped outside and apparated away, with the hopes of finding something that would explain the two items that belonged to Godric Gryffindor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

After sending her patronus up to Professor McGonagall, Hermione paced in front of the gates and hoped she was going to allow her in. Hermione spotted Filch puffing his way down the drive. He opened the gates and allowed Hermione through.

"Thank you Mr. Filch."

"Headmistress McGonagall said she will meet you in the library like you asked."

"Thanks," Hermione hurried up the long drive, smiled as she saw a lot of the castle was repaired but there was still a lot to go, then stepped inside the large doors. She never slowed once just kept going until she came to the library.

"Hermione, what's so urgent, is this about Harry's condition?"

"No, but Ginny found a ring that belonged to Godric Gryffindor in Harry's baby's room. So we're trying to work out why there were two. I found Lily Potter's diary and she said that James came here to research some old blood magic in the hopes it would protect Harry. James found a hidden page in Godric Gryffindor's diary and it was some cryptic message but Lily wrote it was something to do with this magic James was trying to find."

"I know the book you're talking about Miss Granger. I remember James Potter reading it and at first I thought he ripped the book, but he showed me that page," Madame Pince led the way into her library and found the book. She opened the page and handed it to Hermione.

"One to be joined with three, protected and sealed. The dragon's twin lets the evil concealed. Soaked in loves life's liquid, the hidden is revealed. The joined become one, the true one is healed."

"Harry said twins and dragon, he said three, joined and sealed. How would he know that as I never knew that passage existed?" Minerva asked.

Hermione kept staring at the words, "Lily wrote James found a lost rare piece of blood magic that Godric Gryffindor came up with. One to be joined with three, I wonder if the three means James, Lily and Harry, the one could mean Godric Gryffindor. We've all tried to open the locket, not even Kingsley could. Protected and sealed, soaked in loves life's liquid, the hidden is revealed. The true one is healed. Harry did repeat some of these words, what's loves life's liquid?"

"Well blood is known as life's liquid, it might mean that, soaked in loves life's liquid. That sounds like someone needs to bleed and something has to be soaked in that blood. So if the locket was sealed, then soaking it in blood could be the way to open it."

"Yes, that makes sense Professor, I need to write this down and show Kingsley and Harry."

Madame Pince summoned some parchment, quill and ink, handing them to Hermione who wrote down the cryptic message left by Godric Gryffindor.

"I should go and work this out, it said healed, maybe it means Harry will be healed."

"Please let me know if you hear anything Hermione, but I'll speak with Albus, see if he knows anything about this."

"He might and if I hear anything I will let you know Professor, thank you Madame Pince," Hermione smiled then hurried from the library and back down the long drive where Mr. Filch was waiting to open the gates, "Thanks," Hermione almost ran through and apparated away. She arrived inside the atrium in the Ministry of Magic and made her way to the minister's office, "Can you let the Minister know Miss Granger is here and it's important," Hermione said panting heavily.

"I'll let him know, but he is busy Miss Granger," the elderly woman said and walked over to a door, knocked and stuck her head in. A few seconds later Kingsley and Oscar hurried out.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, but Ginny found something, then I went to Hogwarts after reading something," Hermione handed Kingsley the parchment, "He repeated some of those words. It was in Godric Gryffindor's personal diary at Hogwarts. His father found it and thought it had something to do with some lost rare blood magic, he wanted to protect his son," Hermione pointed to her forehead.

"Okay, we're heading there now to work this out. Oscar go let Healer Singleton know, Harriet, I'll be out for the rest of the day. Any emergency's come up, let Mark Hashley know in the auror office."

"Yes sir," the woman said looking confused.

"Okay, he's going to meet us there as soon as he can," Oscar said as he hurried to catch up with Kingsley and Hermione in the atrium.

"Let's hope this means something," Kingsley, Oscar and Hermione hurried through the atrium and the three of them stepped into the floo and vanished.

Hermione, Kingsley and Oscar stepped out into Harry's living room and saw Harry sitting with Ginny and Ron.

"Wwwwhat's..." Harry started to say but never finished.

"Hermione found something, but I need to see the locket Harry. Ginny did you tell Harry what you found?" Kingsley asked.

"No, I thought I'd wait till Hermione got back."

"Wwwwwhat's," Harry started again.

"Its fine Harry, just listen.' Hermione knelt down in front of him and Ginny handed her the ring, "Ginny found this in your old room, it's Godric Gryffindor's, so maybe the locket wasn't going to be the horcrux but the ring was. I wanted to find out, so I hope you don't mind, but I went through your parent's desk. I found your mother's diary, she wrote that you're father found out about some lost rare blood magic, something that might protect you, then he went to Hogwarts and found a hidden page in Gryffindor's diary, you're mother wrote it was to do with the blood magic."

"Rrrrread."

"Let me read this to you first," Hermione tried to smile, "One to be joined with three, protected and sealed. The dragons twins lets the evil concealed. Soaked in loves life s liquid, the hidden is revealed. The joined become one and the true one is healed. You said three and joined, you said sealed, dragons and twin. Have you ever read that at Hogwarts before?"

Harry shook his head, "Nnnno, nnnnever heard...it...bbbbefore."

"What's this soaked in loves life's liquid, sounds like blood?" Ginny asked.

"That's what Minerva thinks, maybe the locket has to be soaked in someone's blood, someone that loves Harry or Harry loves, meaning you Ginny, then the locket might open. But it's the last line. The joined become one and the true one is healed. What if this blood magic can heal Harry?"

"Nnnno, Ggggginnny...bbbblood," Harry shook his head.

"If I have to lose a bit of blood Harry, then I will if it will heal you. But how can you be sure it means me Hermione?"

"Loves life's liquid, blood is known as life's liquid, love, well Harry does love you, you love Harry, it makes sense. Something is hidden in that locket, we've all tried to open it, maybe this is why, it needs blood. The joined with three I can only assume is Lily, James and Harry, but I don't know what the one is or what it means."

"Read it again Hermione," Ron said.

"One to be joined with three, protected and sealed. The dragon's twin lets the evil concealed.

Soaked in love's life's liquid, the hidden is revealed. The joined become one, the true one is healed."

"Dragon's twin, dragon's twin," Ron stood up and started pacing, then turned to the others, "Harry's had two encounters with dragons, the Hungarian Horntail in the triwizard tournament, the Welsh Green at Gringotts, maybe that's the twin."

"Makes sense, the evil concealed, within a week of you three escaping on the dragon, Harry gets hit with the first curse. The death eater was concealed under the disillusionment charm. I think we should see if that locket can open using Ginny's blood," Kingsley said looking down at Ginny, "It's up to you Ginny, for the locket to be soaked, means more than just a few drops."

"I don't care, if this will help Harry, then you can take all my blood."

Harry shook his head and grabbed Ginny's hands, "Nnnno."

"Harry, listen," Ginny blew out a huge breathe, "this could mean you're healed, completely. You're father found this so it's meant to do something. Maybe that's why you keep feeling you're parents, he found this blood magic to protect you. The locket might have been with you in the cot that night. So please, let me do this for you, for once let me help you. You know I will do it anyway, but I want you to agree to let me do this."

Harry pulled the locket out from his shirt, held it in one hand, why he kept holding Ginny's hand, then closed his eyes.

"Mmmmum...dddddad," Harry kept his eyes closed, then looked at Ginny, "Ppppure...love, nnnnneeds to open...with..." Harry pointed to himself and Ginny, "Bbbblood, bbbboth."

"You think it means both of you?"

Harry nodded, "T...t...they...let me...know, ssssso, ok, bbbboth."

Hermione went to the kitchen grabbed a glass bowl then sat it on the coffee table in front of Harry and Ginny.

"How will you cut us?" Ginny asked.

"I'll do a small slicing hex on your hands, so choose a hand."

"I think you should do it together, Harry and Ginny holding hands so their blood drips in together and over the locket," Hermione said.

"Yyyyes," Harry nodded then looked at Ginny before kissing her, "Llllove you."

"I love you too, now let's lose some blood, together."

Harry took the locket from around his neck and placed it inside the bowl, then Harry and Ginny joined hands and held them over the bowl. Kingsley looked at Ginny then Harry who both nodded, so he waved his wand and sliced opened Harry and Ginny's hands. Their blood dripped together, slowly covering the locket and everyone noticed it got brighter.

"It's working, or something is working," Hermione said as she gazed down into the bowl.

The six kept watching until the locket was covered with blood, then they all saw a shimmer of gold before hearing a faint click.

"Harry, I think you need to open that," Ron said as he stared at his friend and sister.

Harry nodded, then let go of Ginny's hand, reached in and grabbed the locket, holding it in his injured hand, then slowly opened it. Harry let out a loud gasp as a jet of pure white light went straight into his chest. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Kingsley and Oscar watched as the light seemed to brighten from inside Harry until his whole body was glowing. After a couple of minutes the light dimmed until it was gone.

"Harry," Ginny said softly as she stared at him.

"I felt them, they went inside me, my parents, I can feel everything they did and everything they felt," Harry put his hand over his heart, "There inside me, became part of me," Harry stood up and stared down at the locket, then he slowly floated up, "They joined with me, gave me their living souls, the magic, it's pure, Godric Gryffindor joined as well. Their healing every part of me, I can feel it all," Harry unbuttoned his shirt and everyone watched as Harry's scars all vanished before their eyes, Ron looked up at Harry's head and his most famous scar vanished. Harry pulled off his glasses and dropped them on the table, then he started to glow again. He looked at his hand and it healed, so he took Ginny's hand and hers healed, "They gave me their life's essence, it was our blood inside, the three of us joined with Gryffindor, now became one, their part of me."

"What in name of merlin is going on here?' Healer Singleton said the moment he stepped out of the fireplace and saw Harry glowing and floating.

"We found out the locket was sealed by James and Lily Potter, James found a rare piece of blood magic. Harry and Ginny were able to open the locket and Harry said he's parents and Godric Gryffindor's essence went into him. He's talking perfectly Healer Singleton," Hermione started to cry, but handed the healer the passage.

"My parents kept this locket with me at all times, it fell out after Voldemort tried to kill me, that's why it was under the cot. This was never going to be a horcrux. I can hear my father's thoughts on this locket. It was passed down through the centuries till it came to dad and since this blood spell was Godric's Gryffindor's, dad thought it was perfect to join our blood with his," Harry closed his eyes again then floated back down, "I need to see Bill, straight away."

Kingsley, Oscar, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Healer Singleton all looked at Harry then at each other wondering why Harry wanted to see Bill.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter nineteen

The following day, the release about Harry Potter being alive came out. At first people were upset, but when they read what had happened to Harry, they were just happy that he was alive, then they read about what Harry's parents had done for him, so now they were all glad that Harry was healed and well.

Healer Singleton was waiting for Harry, Ginny, Kingsley and Oscar at St Mungo's. The moment they arrived, the people in the waiting room all clapped and cheered Harry.

Harry smiled then walked over to every person in the waiting room and started to touch them. After he had healed everyone in the waiting room with Harry glowing the whole time, everyone cheered him again.

Healer Singleton led the group into the mind damaged ward. Harry went straight over to Neville's parents. He sat on the bed beside Mrs. Longbottom, put his hand to her head, then his other hand to her heart. Harry and Mrs. Longbottom glowed brightly before she finally opened her eyes and looked around. Healer Singleton went straight over to her why Harry sat with Mr. Longbottom and again putting his hands to the man's head and heart.

"I've let Neville know to be here later, but never told him why," Kingsley said as he watched Harry finishing with Mr. Longbottom, then Healer Singleton checked on him as well. "Frank, I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic and a former auror."

"Minister, can you explain what is going on?"

"It's a long story, but this is Harry Potter. You would remember Lily and James potter. Well Harry finally finished off Voldemort and now he found out he could heal. Harry is very good friends with Neville, so he wanted to do this for your family."

"Harry, thank you, I remember Bellatrix cursing my wife and I, she found out we were working against Voldemort. But how are you parents, they were great friends?"

"They died when I was one, Voldemort killed them. But it was them that gave me this power to heal along with Godric Gryffindor. You will be very proud of your son, Neville's an amazing young man."

"When can we see him?" Alice Longbottom asked anxiously.

"He'll be here very soon Mrs. Longbottom. But from what Harry has done, you are both completely healed." Healer Singleton said then turned to Harry, "You know there are fourteen more people here with brain damage."

"I want to help them, I'm just waiting for Neville."

"So you and Neville are friends?" Mrs. Longbottom asked as she got slowly up off the bed.

"Yes, we met in our first year at Hogwarts. He was a shy timid kid for years, let people pick on him. But when he found out Bellatrix was one of the death eaters that escaped, he changed. I was teaching a bunch of students defence, in secret of course. Neville ended up being able to do everything I taught, then he helped me during the Battle of Hogwarts. But I'm sure Neville will want to fill you in on everything, just know he is one of the best people I know and a very brave man."

"Healer Singleton, is something wrong with my parents?' Neville asked as he stepped in then stopped as he saw his parents standing and smiling at him, "Mum, dad," Neville said as his voice choked then hugged his parents.

Harry put his arm around Ginny, Kingsley put his arm around Oscar and they stood with the healer watching Neville and his parents cry into each other's arms.

"How?" Neville said, but his voice broke off.

"I did it Neville, it's a long story and I will fill you in soon. But get to know you're parents and let them know the wonderful man you are."

Neville let go of his parents and stared into Harry's eyes, "You're well, something happened. You couldn't talk properly, you looked sick, now you don't. What powerful magic did this for you?"

"My parents and Godric Gryffindor, I'll explain later Neville. But after I got well, all my scars healed, everything healed, so I healed Bill, even Hermione's small scar on her neck. So I wanted to do this for you. You have stuck by me since we met, you are a true friend Neville. It's my way of thanking you for being my friend."

Neville hugged Harry, "I am you're friend, thank you for giving me my parents back and I wish I could do that for you."

"It's fine Neville, my parents are part of me now. I feel everything they did, but there's a lot to go into, I will tell you everything later, I promise. So for now, enjoy your family Neville, I need to go see some other patients."

Neville let Harry go then kissed his cheek, "I'll come to your place in a day or so. I have to hear all this mate because it's just miraculous."

Harry laughed, "You will, talk to you later, oh Ginny and I are engaged."

"Wow,' Neville hugged Harry and Ginny again, "So Ginny, you're going to be the saviours wife, get ready for a lot of attention and woman being jealous that you got Harry."

Everyone in the room laughed at Harry's face, "Neville."

"Sorry Harry, but you forgive me right?"

"I always will Neville," Harry shook his head, took Ginny's hand and they left with the healer, Kingsley and Oscar.

Harry went around to every patient that had mind damage, then Kingsley would explain what was going on why Healer Singleton examined them. After Harry finished in the mind damaged ward, he went to every single room in St Mungo's and healed simple things as cuts and bruises, to a couple that had splinched together when they had tried to apparate.

"I would like to go to Hogwarts, I need to see something."

"Aren't you tired Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm not Gin, it's like they've given me all the energy as well, so why I feel this good, I want to use it."

"Come on, let's go to Hogwarts," Kingsley said and led the way out of St Mungo's and they apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Kingsley lowered the wards and they all stepped through the gates and walked up towards the castle.

Harry closed his eyes and a dozen stag patronus's took off at the same time to different parts of the castle and grounds. After a few minutes, the staff, houselves and ghosts all stepped or floated outside the castle, Hagrid and Grawp, along with centaurs and hippogriffs all stepped towards the group.

"Harry, why did you want everyone outside the castle?" Minerva asked.

"Just watch," Harry smiled, then closed his eyes as he stared at the castle.

"Oh merlin," Minerva said as she watched the castle repair right before her eyes. Everyone was silent as they watched Harry staring at the castle. "Has this power have anything to do with what Hermione found?"

"Yes, Harry and Ginny combined their blood, the locket opened. Harry said his parents and Godric Gryffindor went inside him and shared their magic and essence with him. We just came from St Mungo's. Harry healed everyone in there, along with Neville's parents," Kingsley explained.

Harry opened his eyes then stepped over to Minerva, put his hands to her head and heart.

"You were hurt by the Carrows," Harry closed his eyes and everyone watched the glow surround Harry and Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh," Minerva sucked in a deep breath as she stared at Harry, "All my pain is gone, I feel healthy, young."

Harry slowly opened his eyes, but everyone noticed Harry's eyes were white, "You have a lot of life left in you Minerva McGonagall and will do wonders as headmistress of this great school. You are making my legacy a reality, you will join all houses and students just like I wanted for this place," Harry blinked and shook his head, "Godric Gryffindor spoke through me."

Kingsley noticed Minerva swayed a little and quickly put his arm around her why Oscar conjured a chair to sit her down on.

"You just shocked her Harry," Kingsley said.

"Not me, Godric did," Harry knelt down in front of his old Professor, "He wanted to tell you how proud he is of you and what you will be doing," Harry pulled out the locket, "This was passed down from him to my father. My parents combined all our blood with Godric's, which gave me all their power and joined us together. But Godric came up with this spell to help his family. I can see when you used to go to meetings at my parents place when I was first born. You didn't want anyone to know how much you cared about me. But mum put me in your arms and you held me. I was crying before that, but the moment you held me, I stopped because I could feel the love you had for me," Harry picked up her hand and put it to his cheek, "You put your hand on my face and stared into my eyes. Mum ended up in tears watching you with me, dad and Sirius kept making comments about the strict Professor surrendering to a baby. They are part of me Minerva, I see and feel everything they did."

"I do love you, but I had to treat you like any other student, but do you know what you're parents did after that?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, they made you my godmother. I do understand why you never told me, but you did show me in a lot of ways over the years. That's why you trusted me when I turned up that night."

"Yes, I wanted to tell you Harry, but Albus knew you would have turned to me if you found out. You see, he always knew he was going to die before he could finish all the horcruxes. So we sat and talked years ago about all this. We realised you needed to do this alone, it was you're destiny and I had to stay out of your way to let you do what was needed."

"Yes, it was, I've finally accepted all that. But just so you know, we're going to get to know each other properly from now on. So as my godmother and headmistress of Hogwarts, I want you to be the one who marries Ginny and I."

Minerva smiled, before wiping a tear from her eye, "I would be honoured to perform that happy ceremony for you both. I'm so glad you're well Harry, after I left the Weasley's, I came back here and cried. Albus kept shouting from his portrait, trying to find out what was going on. But you're well and healthy."

"Yes, I am and I don't have even one scar left on me," Harry leaned in and whispered, "Do you know if anyone here has anything that needs healing?"

Minerva smiled and nodded, "Yes, a few."

Harry stood up and closed his eyes, then went from one person to another, healing them. He walked over to the centaurs and put his hand on Firenze's chest and head, healing his wounds as well, then walked over to Hagrid, floated up till he was the right height, put his hands on his large friend and healed him, then floated up higher and did the same to Grawp. When Harry opened his eyes, Grawp hugged Harry before lowering him to the ground.

Once again Harry Potter has saved the wizarding world, not from Voldemort or war, but from the pain people have been suffering for a long time. Everyone that had seen what Harry could do knew he was going down in history as the greatest sorcerer of all time. Because Harry was not just a powerful wizard anymore, Harry Potter had become a full fledge sorcerer, more powerful than any witch or wizard that came before him. So they knew their world will always be safe and protected as long as Harry Potter lived.

The End:


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The following day, the release about Harry Potter being alive came out. At first people were upset, but when they read what had happened to Harry, they were just happy that he was alive, then they read about what Harry's parents had done for him, so now they were all glad that Harry was healed and well.

Healer Singleton was waiting for Harry, Ginny, Kingsley and Oscar at St Mungo's. The moment they arrived, the people in the waiting room all clapped and cheered Harry.

Harry smiled then walked over to every person in the waiting room and started to touch them. After he had healed everyone in the waiting room with Harry glowing the whole time, everyone cheered him again.

Healer Singleton led the group into the mind damaged ward. Harry went straight over to Neville's parents. He sat on the bed beside Mrs. Longbottom, put his hand to her head, then his other hand to her heart. Harry and Mrs. Longbottom glowed brightly before she finally opened her eyes and looked around. Healer Singleton went straight over to her why Harry sat with Mr. Longbottom and again putting his hands to the man's head and heart.

"I've let Neville know to be here later, but never told him why," Kingsley said as he watched Harry finishing with Mr. Longbottom, then Healer Singleton checked on him as well. "Frank, I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic and a former auror."

"Minister, can you explain what is going on?"

"It's a long story, but this is Harry Potter. You would remember Lily and James potter. Well Harry finally finished off Voldemort and now he found out he could heal. Harry is very good friends with Neville, so he wanted to do this for your family."

"Harry, thank you, I remember Bellatrix cursing my wife and I, she found out we were working against Voldemort. But how are you parents, they were great friends?"

"They died when I was one, Voldemort killed them. But it was them that gave me this power to heal along with Godric Gryffindor. You will be very proud of your son, Neville's an amazing young man."

"When can we see him?" Alice Longbottom asked anxiously.

"He'll be here very soon Mrs. Longbottom. But from what Harry has done, you are both completely healed." Healer Singleton said then turned to Harry, "You know there are fourteen more people here with brain damage."

"I want to help them, I'm just waiting for Neville."

"So you and Neville are friends?" Mrs. Longbottom asked as she got slowly up off the bed.

"Yes, we met in our first year at Hogwarts. He was a shy timid kid for years, let people pick on him. But when he found out Bellatrix was one of the death eaters that escaped, he changed. I was teaching a bunch of students defence, in secret of course. Neville ended up being able to do everything I taught, then he helped me during the Battle of Hogwarts. But I'm sure Neville will want to fill you in on everything, just know he is one of the best people I know and a very brave man."

"Healer Singleton, is something wrong with my parents?' Neville asked as he stepped in then stopped as he saw his parents standing and smiling at him, "Mum, dad," Neville said as his voice choked then hugged his parents.

Harry put his arm around Ginny, Kingsley put his arm around Oscar and they stood with the healer watching Neville and his parents cry into each other's arms.

"How?" Neville said, but his voice broke off.

"I did it Neville, it's a long story and I will fill you in soon. But get to know you're parents and let them know the wonderful man you are."

Neville let go of his parents and stared into Harry's eyes, "You're well, something happened. You couldn't talk properly, you looked sick, now you don't. What powerful magic did this for you?"

"My parents and Godric Gryffindor, I'll explain later Neville. But after I got well, all my scars healed, everything healed, so I healed Bill, even Hermione's small scar on her neck. So I wanted to do this for you. You have stuck by me since we met, you are a true friend Neville. It's my way of thanking you for being my friend."

Neville hugged Harry, "I am you're friend, thank you for giving me my parents back and I wish I could do that for you."

"It's fine Neville, my parents are part of me now. I feel everything they did, but there's a lot to go into, I will tell you everything later, I promise. So for now, enjoy your family Neville, I need to go see some other patients."

Neville let Harry go then kissed his cheek, "I'll come to your place in a day or so. I have to hear all this mate because it's just miraculous."

Harry laughed, "You will, talk to you later, oh Ginny and I are engaged."

"Wow,' Neville hugged Harry and Ginny again, "So Ginny, you're going to be the saviours wife, get ready for a lot of attention and woman being jealous that you got Harry."

Everyone in the room laughed at Harry's face, "Neville."

"Sorry Harry, but you forgive me right?"

"I always will Neville," Harry shook his head, took Ginny's hand and they left with the healer, Kingsley and Oscar.

Harry went around to every patient that had mind damage, then Kingsley would explain what was going on why Healer Singleton examined them. After Harry finished in the mind damaged ward, he went to every single room in St Mungo's and healed simple things as cuts and bruises, to a couple that had splinched together when they had tried to apparate.

"I would like to go to Hogwarts, I need to see something."

"Aren't you tired Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm not Gin, it's like they've given me all the energy as well, so why I feel this good, I want to use it."

"Come on, let's go to Hogwarts," Kingsley said and led the way out of St Mungo's and they apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Kingsley lowered the wards and they all stepped through the gates and walked up towards the castle.

Harry closed his eyes and a dozen stag patronus's took off at the same time to different parts of the castle and grounds. After a few minutes, the staff, houselves and ghosts all stepped or floated outside the castle, Hagrid and Grawp, along with centaurs and hippogriffs all stepped towards the group.

"Harry, why did you want everyone outside the castle?" Minerva asked.

"Just watch," Harry smiled, then closed his eyes as he stared at the castle.

"Oh merlin," Minerva said as she watched the castle repair right before her eyes. Everyone was silent as they watched Harry staring at the castle. "Has this power have anything to do with what Hermione found?"

"Yes, Harry and Ginny combined their blood, the locket opened. Harry said his parents and Godric Gryffindor went inside him and shared their magic and essence with him. We just came from St Mungo's. Harry healed everyone in there, along with Neville's parents," Kingsley explained.

Harry opened his eyes then stepped over to Minerva, put his hands to her head and heart.

"You were hurt by the Carrows," Harry closed his eyes and everyone watched the glow surround Harry and Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh," Minerva sucked in a deep breath as she stared at Harry, "All my pain is gone, I feel healthy, young."

Harry slowly opened his eyes, but everyone noticed Harry's eyes were white, "You have a lot of life left in you Minerva McGonagall and will do wonders as headmistress of this great school. You are making my legacy a reality, you will join all houses and students just like I wanted for this place," Harry blinked and shook his head, "Godric Gryffindor spoke through me."

Kingsley noticed Minerva swayed a little and quickly put his arm around her why Oscar conjured a chair to sit her down on.

"You just shocked her Harry," Kingsley said.

"Not me, Godric did," Harry knelt down in front of his old Professor, "He wanted to tell you how proud he is of you and what you will be doing," Harry pulled out the locket, "This was passed down from him to my father. My parents combined all our blood with Godric's, which gave me all their power and joined us together. But Godric came up with this spell to help his family. I can see when you used to go to meetings at my parents place when I was first born. You didn't want anyone to know how much you cared about me. But mum put me in your arms and you held me. I was crying before that, but the moment you held me, I stopped because I could feel the love you had for me," Harry picked up her hand and put it to his cheek, "You put your hand on my face and stared into my eyes. Mum ended up in tears watching you with me, dad and Sirius kept making comments about the strict Professor surrendering to a baby. They are part of me Minerva, I see and feel everything they did."

"I do love you, but I had to treat you like any other student, but do you know what you're parents did after that?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, they made you my godmother. I do understand why you never told me, but you did show me in a lot of ways over the years. That's why you trusted me when I turned up that night."

"Yes, I wanted to tell you Harry, but Albus knew you would have turned to me if you found out. You see, he always knew he was going to die before he could finish all the horcruxes. So we sat and talked years ago about all this. We realised you needed to do this alone, it was you're destiny and I had to stay out of your way to let you do what was needed."

"Yes, it was, I've finally accepted all that. But just so you know, we're going to get to know each other properly from now on. So as my godmother and headmistress of Hogwarts, I want you to be the one who marries Ginny and I."

Minerva smiled, before wiping a tear from her eye, "I would be honoured to perform that happy ceremony for you both. I'm so glad you're well Harry, after I left the Weasley's, I came back here and cried. Albus kept shouting from his portrait, trying to find out what was going on. But you're well and healthy."

"Yes, I am and I don't have even one scar left on me," Harry leaned in and whispered, "Do you know if anyone here has anything that needs healing?"

Minerva smiled and nodded, "Yes, a few."

Harry stood up and closed his eyes, then went from one person to another, healing them. He walked over to the centaurs and put his hand on Firenze's chest and head, healing his wounds as well, then walked over to Hagrid, floated up till he was the right height, put his hands on his large friend and healed him, then floated up higher and did the same to Grawp. When Harry opened his eyes, Grawp hugged Harry before lowering him to the ground.

Once again Harry Potter has saved the wizarding world, not from Voldemort or war, but from the pain people have been suffering for a long time. Everyone that had seen what Harry could do knew he was going down in history as the greatest sorcerer of all time. Because Harry was not just a powerful wizard anymore, Harry Potter had become a full fledge sorcerer, more powerful than any witch or wizard that came before him. So they knew their world will always be safe and protected as long as Harry Potter lived.

The End:


End file.
